Poems of flowers
by extra-Mt
Summary: My collection of foxxay/bananun one-shots. Usually doesn't contain smut, but when it does, the rating will be at the beginning of the chapter.
1. For good and for the better

Pre-relationship foxxay. Cordelia takes Misty to Broadway for the musical Wicked. So much fluff! So much feels writing this!

* * *

"So what's the musical about again?"

Misty asked Cordelia as they strolled to the Broadway in NYC. The Supreme had come to the city for some important meeting, but this time she had figured that some company of a certain witch wouldn't hurt. It had been a long time since the two of them had last spent time together due to the hectic lifestyle of the Supreme. Since it was Misty's first time in the city, Cordelia wanted her to see and experience as much as the city could offer. They had been to the central park, where they had spent hours doing nothing, and now that the Supreme had finished her business meeting, they could finally relax and fully enjoy the night.

"It's a story of two witches. It's like a side story of The Wizard of Oz. It's been on Broadway for more than 10 years. I'm sure you'll like it." Cordelia replied with a huge smile on her face. The idea of having the swamp witch in such a big city had concerned her at first, but it seemed like the younger woman was handling it very well.

"Witches, you said?" Misty shot a bright smile at the other, hardly being able to hide her excitement at the mention of her kind. She had never been to such a crowded city, let alone seen a play or a musical. "Have you seen it before?" She asked while shoving the rest of her hotdog in her mouth.

"I have, but it's so good that it never gets old how many times you see it."

000000

"Wow, look at that, Miss. Cordelia!" Misty almost screamed in amusement when she saw the metal dragon above them in the theater. It was about 10 minutes before the show, and Cordelia had to find their seats without losing the excited swamp witch. "And look at the curtain! It's so pretty!" Misty yelled again, pointing at the direction of the stage. The older woman glanced at the theater curtain with the map of Oz world on it. It was in fact very gorgeous, being lit by green lights and all, but Cordelia found the smiling witch beside her way prettier.

"Yes, it's very pretty. And this is our row." Cordelia told the other before grabbing Misty's hand and leading her to their seats while simultaneously apologizing to people who had to scoot down. Their seats were located almost in the middle of the row, and they could get a perfect view of the stage.

"There are so many people." Misty sat down and looked around the theater with wonder in her eyes, which caused the older woman to grin.

"It's a theater, Misty. Of course there are a lot of people."

"Yeah, but...I've never been to one before, and you know how people make me anxious. What if I had a panic attack during the show, Miss. Cordelia?" Misty knotted her brows at the possibility.

"Hey, if you ever feel like you need to get out, just squeeze my hand, ok? I don't care it's in the middle of the show. I will get you out of here right away."

Misty bit her lip and nodded, but all of her concern was soon wiped away by the loud music indicating the start of the musical.

0000000

The first part went without any problem. Cordelia occasionally glanced over to the wild blonde next to her to check upon her, but Misty was too absorbed to even notice Cordelia's concern. Every time the Supreme turned her head, she was welcomed by the sight of the swamp witch, eyes shining and mouth grinning from ear to ear, and it caused a butterfly to emerge in the Supreme's stomach each time.

When the curtain dropped after Defying Gravity with a round of applause and whistles, Misty immediately turned her body to the older woman in enthusiasm. "Oh my god, Miss. Cordelia, this musical is so awesome! I'm totally in love with it!" She sat deep down in her seat and sighed in contentment.

Cordelia chuckled at the girl, who was drunk with dreams and exhilaration. "I told you so. But we are only half way through. There's more to come. Prepare yourself."

"What happens next?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be fun. You have to wait."

"Right." Misty giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "They are really cute together, though. Don't you think? Elphie and Glinda. They're kinda like us."

Cordelia couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at this statement. "Like us? You mean because we are all witches?" She rested her head on the back of her seat, eyes still on the wild blonde.

"That too, but like…I think you're the Glinda to my Elphaba, because before you, I was nobody. No one even cared about me, but my whole life changed when you let me into the coven. So…I think that's what Elphaba felt when Glinda accepted her for who she is, you know?"

This left Cordelia speechless. When she had bought the tickets, she hadn't even dreamed that this would lead to such a lovely confession. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn, but the dimness of the theater kept the color invisible to the other.

000000

It was during For Good that Misty's hand creeped up to Cordelia's. The older woman flinched at the sensation, but she remembered their earlier conversation and looked at the younger blonde. Misty, however, didn't seem to be having a panic attack like the Supreme feared. On the contrary, she looked very calm, so calm it concerned the Supreme in a different way. She examined the wild blonde more intensely with such a limited source of lights, and she could see Misty's eyes welling up with tears. She tightened the grip on the swamp witch's hand in assurance, and Misty did the same in return while her teary eyes were glued to the performance. They held hands like that until the end of the whole show.

00000

"Misty, are you ok?" Cordelia grimaced with worry when they had arrived in their hotel room. She had expected Misty to jump in joy after the curtain call, but the swamp witch had been very quiet and had only given nods and short answers to any of Cordelia's sentences.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly not. What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Cordelia sat next to the Cajun on the bed, taking her hand to offer comfort. "Didn't you like the show?"

"No! I mean, yes, I liked it. It's just, how it had to end…" Misty's eyes stayed on the carpeted floor the whole time. She felt the warmth of the older woman's hand and smiled, but it disappeared shortly after. She couldn't reason why she was letting the musical affect her so much. "She didn't have to die. Elphaba, she didn't deserve to die there." The wild blonde sighed and repositioned herself so she was sitting on the bed cross-legged.

"But she didn't. It was a performance to make Ozians believe the wicked witch was dead."

"But Glinda doesn't know that. She thinks Elphie is dead as much as Ozians." Her grip on Cordelia's hand tightened without her realizing it. "I know it's just a musical, but…I can't help it."

Cordelia tried to find a way to comfort the heartbroken wild blonde, but at the same time she knew nothing could, at least no words could. So she closed the gap between them before pulling the younger woman into a hug. The swamp witch was such a pure soul, and her sensitivity was often perceived as naiveté. But Cordelia knew that's what made the wild blonde strong; her ability to empathize with people was such a rare asset to the coven.

With Misty in her arms, the older woman couldn't help but recall her past experience. "When I held you in my arms during Descensum, I thought I'd lost you forever. I could feel your skin getting colder and colder, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." She peered into the teary blue eyes that were now looking back at hers curiously, and she remembered why she was so in love with that woman before her. "I'm so lucky, to have you here, not to go through what Glinda did." Cordelia smiled as she watched Misty absorb those words.

Misty shot her a feeble smile before going back into the other's embrace, and it finally made her realize how comfortable and safe it felt. It felt like burying herself in satin blankets after a chaotic day of war. Who knew such a fragile armor could make her feel so unbreakable?

At some point, they lay down on the mattress, still holding each other in comfortable silence. Misty put her head on the older woman's chest, humming at the sound of her heartbeat. It had a more powerful soothing effect on her than any of Stevie's songs. Cordelia, on the other hand, combed through the wild hair with her hand absentmindedly, taking in the unique scent of her swamp witch.

"I liked the song that they sang together at the end." The wild blonde whispered, not daring to ruin the silence.

"It's called For Good. Yeah, it's my favorite, too." Cordelia hummed the melody quietly, which made the wild blonde to close her eyes in bliss.

"I can relate to that song so much, you know?"

"Can you, huh?"

"Yeah." Misty raised her head and looked at Cordelia. The sky blue eyes were filled with tenderness, and the older woman blushed scarlet. "How does it go? Like, I don't remember the lyrics." The Cajun encouraged the older woman to sing.

Cordelia chuckled. "It's… _who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good._ " She quietly sang the chorus part, while her eyes never left Misty's. She bit her lip and blushed at her singing skills, but the huge grin on Misty's face wiped the embarrassment away.

"Yup. Can relate to that very much." The wild blonde let out a giggle before burying her face into the neat blonde hair. "You are my Glinda, Miss. Cordelia."

"And you are my Elphaba, Misty."

"Really? Do you think I can pull off that pointy hat?"

The swamp witch beamed at the Supreme, giggling like a teenage girl. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the joke, making the other laugh even more. Looking at the wild blonde in her arms, Cordelia praised herself for having asked the girl to come with her to the big city.


	2. Movie night and sloppy kisses

Misty has a dream where she is in a relationship with Cordelia, doing adorable stuff. She wakes up and confuses the dream with the reality.

* * *

"Cordelia, come here."

Misty called out to her girlfriend from the couch. It was a late night at the coven, and everyone but two of them seemed to be sleeping. The whole house was eerily quiet, and the only thing she could hear was the crackling sound of fire. "Cordelia?" The swamp witch called out again, looking over her shoulder to search for her girlfriend.

"I'm here." Cordelia appeared rather out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Misty's neck from behind. She kissed the top of Misty's head before walking around the couch to sit next to the swamp witch. Planting another kiss on her cheek, The Supreme sneaked her arm around the toned waist of her wild blonde. The sound of light kisses loudly echoed in the room. "This movie again?" Cordelia grimaced slightly at the Netflix screen, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I like this movie."

"But we watched it like 20 times."

"Ok, even I know it's an exaggeration. Maybe 3 times… But it's so good. Don't deny you like it, too."

"Fine." Cordelia faked a pout at Misty, giving her puppy eyes that she knew the wild blonde couldn't resist. "But you have to let me choose the next one."

"But you always choose a cheesy romance movie."

"And you always choose something we already saw. You need to explore sometimes. Go outside your comfort zone." Cordelia gave her another kiss on the pouting cheek. Seeing Misty wasn't still fully convinced, she tilted her head with a smirk. "Or they'll think you're boring."

Misty raised eyebrows at the bold attempt of her girlfriend. "Oh, really? Is that so?" Getting out of her lover's embrace, she repositioned herself on the couch so she was facing the older woman. Putting her elbows on the sofa back in a sassy posture, she scrunched her eyes at her with a lop-sided smile. "It's odd because, if I remember correctly, you are the one who didn't let me swim in the swamp last time we went there."

"There were alligators, Misty." Cordelia let out a breathy laugh at her girlfriend's cute attempt of comeback.

"Boring." The swamp witch leaned closer to the other and whispered in her face, making sure to emphasize each sound. Cordelia glared at her before her eyes returned to the screen, shaking her head, and Misty decided to keep mocking the older woman. "Boring." She repeated to the Supreme, fully enjoying the annoyance on Cordelia's face. "Little boring Miss. Cordelia."

"Ok, that's enough." Cordelia snapped, but her own giggle prevented her from acting irritated when the swamp witch started to giggle. "Stop, I'm serious." The Supreme commanded the wild blonde while suppressing her chuckles. She gave Misty a light smack on the arm, but the younger woman only kept giggling like an idiot. Shaking her head, she raised her hand again to smack her, but Misty caught her hand in the air.

"Hey, stop with that!"

"Then stop laughing!"

"Oh, you're so boring."

Cordelia was about to protest, but it was interrupted when Misty begun to tickle her.

"Oh my god, stop!" The Supreme tried to stop the relentless hands, but it only spurred the wild blonde to tickle her even more. Misty was now laughing hard, trying to get away from the hands of her lover. The room was filled with their laughter and occasional sounds of legs kicking the coffee table.

Her own quiet chuckles echoed in her mind, and Misty opened her eyes, only to see the darkness in the room. Taking a breath slowly, she wondered what had caused her to wake up in the middle of the night. She glanced at the alarm with her squinty eyes. 3:27 a.m. Misty silently groaned, her brain already going back to sleep. With the images of her earlier dream branded in her mind, she unconsciously rolled over to the other side of the bed. Her nose let out a content hum when her hands touched the skin of the other woman. She pulled their bodies closer, nuzzling into the blonde hair that spread on the pillows.

Her mind going back to the dream, she planted small kisses on the base of Cordelia's neck, smiling at the reciprocal kisses from the older woman in the dream. The rosy scent of the woman's shampoo in the Cajun's nose seemed to make the dream even more realistic. Her mouth continued its affectionate gesture, her arms wrapped around the waist of the other.

Cordelia stirred under the blankets, feeling flesh pressed against her neck, she woke up from light sleep. It confused her at first, to be in the arms of the wild blonde, to be kissed with such tenderness. But it came down to her eventually that the other woman was dreaming. It would be a lie if she said the kisses on her neck was making her heart jump like crazy, but the butterflies in her stomach surpassed the arousal. She smiled warmly at the sleeping beauty, her hand gently stroking the wild angelic hair.

They stayed like that for a while, Misty being affectionate while sound asleep and Cordelia mindlessly caressing her head. It was late, and Cordelia knew she had to wake up in three hours, but this was too precious to sleep away. If the wild blonde was kissing her like that, who needs sleep anyway?

Cordelia smiled, but her expression froze when Misty planted a wet kiss just behind her ear. It looked like the dream was getting steamy. Another kiss. Misty pulled the other impossibly closer, and Cordelia couldn't help but let out a gasp. It was a quiet noise, but it was enough to wake the sleeping blonde nonetheless.

"Mmm, Miss. Cordelia?"

"Hi" Cordelia bit her lip sheepishly.

Misty blinked repeatedly, trying to make out the silhouette of the older woman in the dark, but she faltered when her brain noticed the dryness of her lips. The image from the dream flooded in her mind, and Misty blushed instantly. "Was I…?" She couldn't even dare to finish the sentence. This was too embarrassing, and she blushed even harder when Cordelia gave her a nod apologetically. Misty hid her burning face behind her hands. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I was just dreaming. I didn't mean to…"

"No, that's fine. I mean, don't worry." Cordelia tried to make light of the situation and forced out a laugh. Waving her hand weakly, she bit her lower lip, chuckling at the mortified witch. "It looked like it was a good dream anyway."

Misty still couldn't meet her eyes, but she managed to mimic the smile of Cordelia. "Yeah, we were watching a movie together, and then we started to tickle each other."

It didn't explain how kissing was involved, but Cordelia chose to let that one go. It was a dream after all, not everything makes sense in dreams.

"We can do that sometimes, you know. Watch a movie. I can make time for you if you want." She said softly, lying on her side to see the other's moon-lit face. The moonlight was shining on the golden wild hair, and Cordelia sighed at the sheer beauty in front of her.

"Really? I'd love that." Misty's lips formed a huge smile, and she instinctively jumped back into the woman's arms. She was going to pull back as soon as she realized her own action, but the older woman tugged her clothes and welcomed her in.

Cordelia suddenly lifted her head a little with a serious face. "But just a movie. No tickling, ok?"

The wild blonde raised a brow but didn't say anything. She knew the older woman was ticklish. Why would she promise not to do what she would definitely enjoy?


	3. For What It's Worth

For What It's Worth

Inspired by For What It's Worth by Stevie Nicks.

7/12/15

Misty sat by the window in silence. The room was kept dark, the moon being the only source of light. She'd been sitting there for hours now. It was past midnight, but her wife was still in her office. So the wild blonde sat there, determined to stay awake until her Supreme comes back to their house. The swamp witch loved that house, not luxurious but spacious and comfy. The couple had bought it when they got married ten years ago, hoping to have some privacy.

For the last ten years and some more, the coven had prospered more than ever under Cordelia's administration. The original students, Zoe, Queenie, and Misty had become teachers and the core members of the coven. Misty had had a pleasure of witnessing how great of a leader the Supreme was, and she was proud of herself for being the one the Supreme always came for support.

Memories of these years they had spent together flooded her mind, and Misty's lips formed a small but content smile. Her mind occupied, but faint footsteps behind her brought her back to the reality. She turned around, and was greeted with a pair of brown eyes that she had come to cherish.

"Hi." Misty said quietly.

"Hi." Cordelia replied with a smile. Fatigue was painted all over her face, from paperwork and dealing with teenagers, but the Supreme still exuded some kind of energy that attracted people. "What are you doing there?" The soft voice inquired.

"Just thinking." Misty shrugged, letting out a sigh before looking back out the window. "It's our anniversary tomorrow." Nostalgia was woven in her Cajun accent.

"It's technically today, but yeah, I know." The older woman took off her jacket before walking to the window. She seated herself next the wild blonde, intertwining her hand with her wife's. Cordelia offered a warm smile to Misty, who hummed contently.

Misty's eyes moved back to the outside world. "So much has happened." The city was illuminated under the moon, and the swamp witch followed some cars with her eyes. "I can't believe we've been married for ten years"

"Me neither." Cordelia watched her wife's profile, as captivated by her beauty as the day her brown eyes saw the other for the first time. "I still remember the day we married, you know. You were so beautiful in the white dress." She whispered, her thumb caressing the back of Misty's hand affectionately.

"So do I. It was one of the happiest moments of my life."

"What are other moments, then?"

The wild blonde's lips turned upwards, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Well, there's the day we met. You took my hand and let me into the coven, in your life. I thought I couldn't find my tribe there, but I couldn't have been more wrong." She laughed in recollection. She felt the warmth of the same hand holding hers, and smiled.

"And, there's the day when we worked together in the greenhouse. No one had ever been kind enough to teach me anything before that, but you taught me magic with patience. I'm still trying to be a teacher like you." She looked at Cordelia next to her, and saw her biting her lip at the compliment, a gesture Misty had come to adore with her soul.

"And there's the day I came back from hell. I don't remember everything, but I remember that you held me tight until I stopped shaking. And there's the day I told you how much I adored you. I never expected my feelings to be reciprocated. I just couldn't hide it anymore, or my head would've exploded." Misty giggled, causing the older woman to do the same.

"And there's the day you asked me to marry you at the swamp. It was totally unexpected, and you really surprised me. And our wedding, and then every day for the last ten years. They are all my happiest moments."

Misty told her reverently without taking her eyes off the older woman's beautiful face. Everything about the Supreme captivated the swamp witch, and Misty was sure it wasn't just because of her Supreme aura. It was more than superficial. It was something Misty's heart made her eyes to see.

She took a deep breath, thinking about her next step. Feeling her heart start to beat faster in nervousness, Misty bit her lip and encompassed her wife's hand with both of hers.

"It wasn't always easy, we both know that. We constantly tried to hide our relationship from the girls because we didn't know how they would react. We argued many times over small things." She looked up from the ringed hands. "But it was all worth it. To be with you, I would do it all over again."

"When you took my hand, you didn't just give me a home. You brought me back to life. You saved my life more than once, Cordelia, and I will make sure to repay you as long as I live."

Cordelia's mouth formed a smile, but Misty could see her eyes were getting watery. That was one of many things the wild blonde loved about her wife. She was an easy-crier, and Misty's heart swelled with emotion every time she saw those teary eyes.

"There's one thing I regret, though." Misty said it quietly, waiting for Cordelia to be ready. Leaning in to look at the brown eyes more intensely, the younger woman said each word carefully. "I regret that I didn't get to propose to you. Don't get me wrong, I was in heaven, to be your wife, to be the one you chose to grow old with. But _I_ wanted to ask you to be my wife." She inhaled deeply again, and then let go of her hand before grabbing a small box out of her pocket. "So, I guess I'll do that now."

Cordelia's eyes grew wide and got even tearier as soon as she realized what was happening. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Misty, who was more determined as ever. "Cordelia Goode, I love you so very much. If we went back to ten years ago and I asked you to marry me, would you still say yes?"

The older woman was all in tears, her hand on her chest.

"Of course. Of course I would."

Hearing the answer, Misty gave her the biggest smile her face would ever allow. Her ringed hands rose to cup Cordelia's cheeks before pulling her in for a tender kiss. Both of them were smiling and crying at the same time, and Misty felt her heart would explode with love for the woman.

She carefully pulled the ring out of the box. It cost her more than her six months of income, but it only made the wild blonde prouder of herself. She knew the Supreme wasn't materialistic and didn't care about how expensive things were, but it wasn't the point. Misty wanted to prove she would give up anything for her wife if it meant she could make the Supreme smile like she did now.

The ring perfectly fit Cordelia's slender finger. The stone shone brightly on her right ring finger under the moon, and Misty beamed at her accomplishment.


	4. Me Quiero Enamorar

Fluff. Inspired by Me Quiero Enamorar (I Want to Fall in Love) by Jesse y Joy. The song is in Spanish, but it's such a cute song! You should check it out :D

7/19/15

* * *

In the midst of the summer in Louisiana, the Supreme one day decided to take the coven on a vacation. After a frenzied year of educating the witchy youth, a little break would be the least they deserved. Although they were the central members of the coven, most of them, perhaps save Cordelia herself, were young and should be rewarded for carrying such huge burdens on the daily basis.

They were at the beach, enjoying a bonfire under the stars. With the sounds of the ocean fighting the wind and the crepitation of the bonfire, the witches and the Frankenstein boy relished the carefree environment.

After they had enough of roasted marshmallows, the young witches ran off to the shore, splashing salty water at one another. Cordelia watched them with warm eyes as she picked up the paper plates, and that's when a silhouette of a person came into her sight.

"Misty." Cordelia smiled at the wild blonde, who sat on a log a few feet away from the fire. She gently sat down next to her, admiring the untamed hair swirling in the ocean breeze. "Aren't you going to play with them?"

"Nah, I'm fine sitting here." Misty replied quietly, simply content surrounded by the nature, and perhaps in the company of the older woman. She looked over to the shore, where other ones were. Kyle was hugging his girlfriend, both of them dying from laughter. "Miss. Cordelia, what does it feel like to be in love?" Turning to the woman, Misty asked innocently.

"What? Why?" The question came out of nowhere and caught Cordelia off-guard. The older woman stammered as she tried to conceal the pink on her cheeks, afraid that the blush could be even heard in her voice.

The younger woman merely shrugged, unaware of the state the Supreme was in. "Madison made fun of me that I don't have anyone," said Misty with her brows knotted slightly, kicking the sand under her feet. "She has many boyfriends, Zoe and Kyle are so much in love, Nan has Luke, and even Queenie started going out with people. I'm the only one who's got nothing going on."

"Misty, don't listen to what she says. You know she's only doing it for fun."

"Yeah…She's right, though. I've never been in love. I don't even know how it feels."

Misty had read books about people who are meant to be together, and Stevie sang songs about lovers, too. But none of these words actually had made much sense to the swamp witch. They were just colorful words on paper that didn't have a shape.

"You are the Supreme. You know how it feels, right?" Innocence and desperation covered the surface of her sapphire eyes, which reflected the sparks of the nearby fire.

Cordelia didn't give her a quick response much to Misty's dismay, and remained silent for seconds, her mind driving hard. "It's…it's comforting. It feels nice," said softly Cordelia, stopping occasionally to make sure of her word choices. "It's like the entire world stops when their hand touches your skin. It feels as if everything ceases to exist in their absence.

"A faintest touch can undress your soul, and make your feet tingle." As she gained confidence in her speech, the Supreme moved her gaze to the woman next to her, who attentively listened. Their eyes caught each other, causing Cordelia to swallow hard. "Their embrace is the warmest coat in winter, and in summer, just sitting and watching the sunrise together makes you the happiest person in the universe."

The long eyelashes of the Supreme cast small shadows on her cheeks as she bit her lip bashfully. Misty wasn't sure if the redness of her face was the fire shining onto her, or her blood vessels widening in embarrassment. Either way, the swamp witch had never seen a prettier thing before.

Cordelia let out a dramatic sigh, indicating the end of the speech. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm not usually such a poetic person." She laughed awkwardly to wipe off her nervousness.

The shyness of the older woman caused the corners of Misty's lips to turn upwards. "Maybe that's what love does to you." She bit her bottom lip, unintentionally mirroring the other's gesture. "Is that how Hank made you feel?" The whisper came out quieter than Misty had planned.

"Hank? No, of course not." Cordelia let out a puff sarcastically, waving her hand as if to keep the cheating ex-husband on the ground. There was no way he could make her feel how she felt now. The feelings she struggled to contain out-weighted all the emotions her past lovers all put together had given her. Each moment worked as a fuel on her emotions, and the Supreme didn't know how long she could hold the dam.

"There is…someone, very important in my life that can make me feel like this, though." Cordelia mumbled while her hands played with the twig she'd found in the sand.

"Do you think I can find it, too? How long do I have to wait?"

Misty questioned. All these times, the fact that she had never experienced romantic love had never bothered her. But now that she saw how the corners of Cordelia's eyes wrinkled at the mention of love, the wild blonde couldn't help but desire to know the truth. Then, perhaps she could smile like the older woman did, and make her lover smile like that, too.

"It depends on people." Cordelia gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, it will come to you eventually. And when it does, trust me, it's worth the wait."

The Supreme knew Misty wasn't ready to hear the truth just yet. She doubted that the wild blonde would run away if she found out about the older woman's feelings. But it would certainly make the wild blonde uneasy, and that was the last thing Cordelia wanted for their friendship. She could wait, as long as Misty needed to figure things out.

Misty nodded her head contently. If the Supreme said she didn't need to rush, then there was no reason to question that. She was the Supreme, the leader of witches, who could answer any stupid question Misty had to ask. She was the kindest and most beautiful person Misty had ever met. If she said it was ok to wait, then Misty had no reason not to.

Staring at the fire, the wild blonde heard Kyle, shouting something about dead jellyfish and beckoning the two blondes to join. The wild blonde rolled her eyes, and heard the older woman giggle. Cordelia was about to stand up when Misty turned her head to her. Mischief and joy filled those brown eyes, and Misty bit her lip to suppress her giggles.

And that's when it happened. Soft, warm fingertips of Cordelia brushed the skin of Misty's upper arm as she stood up from the log. Electricity jolted through Misty's spine, and she faltered. A sense of familiarity in the feeling flooded her system, and the wild blonde looked up to the other woman. Could that be? She couldn't dare to identify.

Cordelia stood a couple feet away, with the gentle, loving smile Misty had come to treasure. She held out her arm, waiting for the wild blonde to take the hand. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." The wild blonde shot back a smile. "Yeah, I am."

As Misty walked to her and took her hand, her mind recited all the words Cordelia had said earlier. It surprised her how easily one's world could be turned completely upside down, because that's what just happened. Strolling towards the other people hand in hand with the older woman, Misty made a mental note to read more books. Maybe she could find a way to make the Supreme fall in love with her.


	5. Scaled Princess

A knight, Misty, rescues princess Cordelia from a cursed castle that is protected by a dragon.

7/26/15

* * *

 _A man who finds Princess Cordelia and ends her curse shall be rewarded greatly by the King._

That's what the piece of paper said. It had been years since the princess had gone missing. No one really knew what had happened or where the princess was.

"Hank, are you sure this is the right way?" Misty asked her step brother doubtfully.

The guy was one of these stupid men who had been searching for the princess just for the sake of the reward. It was pathetic to look at him strutting through the woods with so much self-confidence. He wasn't even brave enough to go alone.

"I'm as sure as ever. A guy from the tavern told me a lot of men had gone missing around this area." The bearded face spoke eloquently without even bothering to look at the girl.

Misty sighed. He had no intellect to see the anxious thoughts of her; if many men had disappeared there, that meant there was danger ahead of them.

"So, princess Cordelia, what's her curse?" the wild blonde questioned as she carefully ducked her head to avoid tree branches.

"Not a clue. Sleeping curse, maybe?" Hank shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Misty rolled her eyes at the ignorance of her step brother. She was about to lecture him about the importance of pre-research, but a faint noise from afar caught her attention.

"Hank," she stopped the brother. "This way," Without waiting for a response, Misty walked towards the noise.

Sure enough, there was a huge, dark castle standing on top of the hill. The air was filled with an unknown tension, and she breathed in cautiously.

"There it is." Hank pushed the girl aside and strolled to the bridge. "Here I come, my princess." With a heavy armor, he put a foot on the frail bridge.

As if on cue, a large dragon appeared behind the stone castle. The scales were pure golden, the claws shone like diamonds, and the tail as sharp as its fangs.

"Fuck!"

Hank held his sword with shaky hands at the monster, but the dragon easily flicked it down with its tail. The attack caused the man to fall on his butt gracelessly.

"Shit! Shit!" he kept cursing as he crawled backwards, eyes filled with terror.

Misty watched the scene from a few feet away. Hank was helpless, and all he could do was try to avoid the dragon's tail. When he reached back the end of the bridge, he stood with unbelievable ferocity and ran away.

The girl rolled her eyes at the cowardice while his silhouette became more and more unclear and eventually disappeared among the trees. Misty sighed, but not completely forgetting about the creature before her.

The wild blonde, in her shiny armor, put her hand on her sword in preparation. The dragon was vicious, and she didn't want to provoke it any further by showing any kind of hostility. So she stood there with her feet steady on the ground, observing for the monster's movement.

The dragon howled once, but stayed put where it was. It seemed to the girl that it was watching her movement just like she did the dragon. Neither of them made a move for a while, a tension was audible in the wind.

It was hard to believe, but the dragon appeared to be retreating to the castle. Misty let out a breath that she'd been holding. It turned out that the dragon was harmless unless threatened. She took a step carefully, making as little noise as possible.

When she set a foot on the wood of the bridge, it made a squeaky noise underneath her, which caused the dragon to turn around and howl at her.

"Please," the girl shouted, both of her hand in the air to indicate she had no intention of hurting the creature. "I just need to see the princess. Princess Cordelia."

To Misty's surprise and delight, the dragon seemed to have understood her language. The golden creature moved itself away from the girl as if to let her through. The wild blonde cautiously crossed the bridge without taking her eyes off the dragon, her hands still up in the air.

Inside the castle was even grimmer than it looked on the outside. The sunlight came through the cracks of the stone walls, but that was the only source of light. Misty, not such a big fun of dark, dump rooms with spiders, hurried her way to the top of the castle, where the princess presumably waited for her savior. I mean, that's how fairytales go, right? No princess waits for her rescue in the basement. But when she opened the heavy wooden door, the princess was not sleeping on the bed. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"What the hell…?"

She examined the dim room with a baffled expression. There seemed to be no evidence of a person living there; no clothes, no food, no nothing. Perhaps, it was false information that the princess would be here. But if so, why is the dragon here? What is it protecting?

Misty made her way to the window, and looked out. Seeing the head of the girl popping out, the dragon ducked its head to get close to the girl. The wild blonde stared at the dragon's feature with amusement.

The dragon's face showed a great deal of kindness and softness, yet strength that let no fool be near it. Misty gasped when her blue eyes locked with its eyes. One reddish brown and the other pale blue. They are the most beautiful pair of eyes Misty had ever seen.

Then, she remembered what her mother had told her when she was a child. Her mother used to like telling her about the princess of their land, and how beautiful their princess was. The eyes the dragon had looked exactly the same as her mother's story.

"Princess Cordelia?" Misty whispered to the creature.

The next thing she knew was, the lights came from within the dragon and surrounded its body. The creature let out a cry, but the lights grew smaller in front of the girl. Misty leaned against the window frame, trying to look down at the dragon. The ball of light shone brightly on the stone tiles in front of the castle, and remained there silently.

The wild blonde ran down the stairs to get out of the building. Stepping closer to the light, she cautiously observed the sphere of light as it slowly lost its glow. A silhouette of a person was at the core of the glow, and Misty swallowed hard at what she was looking at.

The girl, who appeared to be a couple years older than her, looked at Misty with a gentle smile on her face. The wild blonde closed their gap, to be only a couple feet away, and looked at her in the two-colored eye.

"Princess Cordelia." Misty grinned, finally finding the long-lost princess.

Cordelia smiled back, captivated by the sweet blue eyes of her savior. "Thank you," she bowed her head to Misty. "Many men came to this place, but you're the first person to see me as who I am."

"You were cursed to be a dragon," the wild blonde stated quietly.

Cordelia answered with a nod, "A very powerful witch put a curse on me on my 18th birthday. The only way to break the spell was for somebody to see through the disguise of a dragon." The princess bit her lip coyly, "which you just did."

"Everyone is looking for you, princess. Let's get you home," the blue eyed girl suggested with a proud smile, and offered her a hand.

But Cordelia's face froze at the suggestion before she shook her head in protest. She took a step back and wrapped her arms around the body. "I'm not going back to the castle."

"But-"

"The witch, who put the curse, is my step mother, Queen Fiona. Going back means a suicide to me." The princess frowned. Letting out a sigh, she shot Misty an apologetic smile, "I know about the reward. I'm sorry that you are not getting it, but I'm not going back."

Misty was taken aback at the new piece of information, but she only nodded her head at that. "I understand," she said kindly.

"You do? You actually believe me?"

"Of course, princess. I have no reason to doubt you." The wild blonde told her without hesitation.

The blonde princess offered her a hesitant smile, still not sure of the wild blonde's words. "So you don't mind if I run away?"

Misty shook her head no, "But where are you going?"

"I don't know… somewhere no one knows about me."

Misty took a moment to think about the situation. If the princess wanted to go, there was nothing to stop her. Yet, the younger girl was concerned that the princess wouldn't make it that far. She was a princess, who had spent her last couple years being a dragon. It was hard to think the princess could survive without anyone's help.

"May I come with you, princess?" she asked, rather on the spur of the moment. Cordelia shot her a quizzical look. "I… always wanted to run away. My step family isn't exactly the kindest people in the universe." Misty knotted her brows, her hand massaging the muscles behind her neck.

There was something very intriguing, even attractive about the wild blonde, Cordelia mused. It amazed her how easily she could trust the girl. "To a land nobody knows us," holding out a hand, the princess smiled at the wild blonde reverently. Misty's hand was warm like her heart, and fit perfectly in Cordelia's.

"So, what may I call my savior?"

The shorter girl asked, her majesty as a loyal person never fading away. Misty's lips formed an ear-splitting grin at the princess and her future with her.

"Misty."

Cordelia repeated the name as if to test on her lips. It sounded very sweet and warm to her ears.


	6. The Umbrella Shenanigan

**Summary: the two share an umbrella.**

8/9/15

* * *

The sound of rain enfolded the downtown in New Orleans. The day had started off nice and sunny, with a little too much humidity, but other than that, everything was perfect. Misty didn't mind rainy days, though. It was typical for her to dance in the rain when she used to live at the swamp.

But now that she and Cordelia were in downtown running some errands, the storm was totally uncalled for. The wild blonde cursed under her breath as they exited the city hall building. The rain was getting worse by the second, and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Hold on, I have an umbrella." The Supreme told the other before digging through her purse.

Misty raised her brows at the older woman with amusement.

"So prepared, Miss. Cordelia," she caught her bottom lip with her teeth, wiggling her brows smugly. "Are you psychic?"

Cordelia shot her a playful glare, but laughed it off. "Yes, I have the power of checking the forecast before leaving the house."

Small giggles escaped from between the Cajun's lips. It was moments like this that made her grateful for life. Before she'd met the older woman, she hadn't known how much another human being could affect her life. The Supreme meant the world to the wild blonde nowadays. Her life rotated around Cordelia, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for the woman, Misty was sure.

Cordelia held the umbrella and motioned the younger blonde.

"Oh, you can use it on yourself. I'm used to getting rained on," Misty shook her head lightly. She was about to step into the rain; but caught by the older woman.

"No, no. We are sharing. There's no way I'm letting you get drenched."

Misty's lips formed a huge grin immediately, and nodded before enthusiastically taking the umbrella from Cordelia. She hummed lightly as they walked down the street, her long legs lightheartedly jumping over puddles.

It looked like the rain was only getting worse; the wind got harsher, making the umbrella almost impractical. The wild blonde carefully repositioned the thing above their heads so little rain would attack the Supreme.

Cordelia noticed it, and shot the Cajun a coy smile before fixing the umbrella in the center. The blue eyes observed the slender fingers around the metal tube. She knew the older woman always wanted everything fair and square; but her need to protect the woman was much stronger. Misty waited for several seconds, and tilted the umbrella back to the shorter woman, slowly enough to have the action unnoticed.

The older blonde raised her brows, and pushed it back gently, while her brown eyes never left the other's face. They repeated the same actions back and forth for a while, both of them failing to hide their grins.

"Misty," Cordelia chided the wild blonde softly after her fourth attempt to center the umbrella and failing to do so.

"I'm not letting you get wet," the wild blonde insisted. "Your clothes are more expensive than mine."

"I don't give a damn about my clothes." A cursing word the Supreme barely used around Misty slipped out of her mouth, causing the Cajun to bite her lip in amusement.

"Let me hold it." Cordelia's delicate fingers reached the handle of the umbrella.

"Nope," the wild blonde shook her head playfully. She put both of her hands around the handle as if to protect it from the Supreme.

"Misty, let me have it," The older woman used her authoritative voice.

"No and nope!" Misty replied to her pout with a grin, and tightened her grip on the handle.

The younger blonde extended her arms to get away from Cordelia's reaching hand, while the older blonde jumped to snatch the umbrella, but in vain. At this point, the umbrella was solely used as a symbol of who gets to protect whom. The two of them kept their battle on all their way home to the academy.

Ten minutes later, when they arrived at the academy, their clothes and hair were dripping wet. They were laughing almost hysterically, while two puddles were growing bigger on the marble floor. Some girls looked at them extremely confused when they saw the umbrella in Misty's hand. They would never get an explanation for this shenanigan.


	7. Snowman's nose

**The former angel doesn't like vegetables. A one-shot from my fic Godsent.**

8/12/15

* * *

It started off as a casual piece of advice. When the Supreme had discovered that the wild blonde tended to avoid vegetables, she had gently lectured her about the importance of balanced diet. Misty had sat through the whole conversation patiently without much of fidgeting, and the older woman had thought that the problem had been solved.

But it'd been weeks since the first lecture, and there didn't seem to be a difference in the girl's eating habit. Misty would eat an unbelievable amount of food, as if to compensate for the time she'd spent without it. The problem was, her diet only consisted of bagels, cinnamon rolls, and occasionally sausages.

Cordelia let out an exasperated sigh as the wild blonde walked into the kitchen, and grabbed one of the bagels off the pantry. The former angel didn't seem to notice the frustrated look of the Supreme, and cheerily placed herself at the kitchen table.

Everything about the wild blonde's movement fascinated Cordelia. The way she spread cream cheese on the bagel, and the way her long legs swung from the chair. It was all adorable, and making it hard for the Supreme to get tough on her. But it was for Misty's own good.

Cordelia stared at the wild blonde across the table, hands firmly pressed on the marble surface.

Misty's puppy eyes were wide as she looked back at the Supreme, who appeared to be upset for some reason. She raised an eyebrow to the headmistress, while her mouth restlessly chewed on the raisin bagel in her hand.

Figuring the silence wouldn't deliver anything, the older blonde sighed loudly again, before opening her mouth.

"Misty, you can't just live off bagels and cinnamon rolls."

The statement caused Misty's face to scrunch up in confusion, but mouth never stopping.

"Of course I can," she answered just like she'd done many times before.

"Well, you could when you weren't a human," Cordelia explained patiently, in the same matter she talked to a six-year-old. "You have to eat healthier. Here, eat these broccoli."

Turning around to the oven, she grabbed a pan of steamed vegetables she'd just cooked a minute ago. She fixed Misty a plate, at which the younger woman furrowed her brows.

"Those are weird-assed tiny trees. I'm not eating that." The wild blonde's voice was full of hesitance, and her body unconsciously leaned far from the plate.

Cordelia faltered her movement at the use of bad words. Ever since the younger woman had become a resident of the coven and started to interact with other girls, she'd been picking up some stuff. Most of them were harmless like listening to music that she hadn't previously known, or getting invested in TV shows. But cursing words? The Supreme definitely didn't approve of that. Whoever had slipped out vulgarly around the wild blonde needed to a serious talk with the Supreme. Probably Queenie, she mused.

"And they are healthy," the older blonde said softly, but firmly. But Misty only replied with a shake of her head, lips pursed stubbornly.

"Please," Cordelia whined. "At least give it a bite."

The former angel threw her head and groaned, but submitted herself in defeat. With her blue eyes still glued to the Supreme as a residue of rebellion, Misty held out her hand and reached the salt and pepper.

"Ah uh," Cordelia quickly put her pristine hand on Misty's arm, shaking her head lightly with a smile. "You don't need to spice them up. I already did."

With a dramatically aggravated sigh, the wild blonde finally gave up, and stabbed one of the tiny trees with a fork. Her mouth wasn't as eager as when she eats her bagels, but this was good enough for Cordelia. The more Misty chewed on them, the more the blue eyes regained their sparks.

The younger blonde glanced at the other sheepishly, and Cordelia shot her a genuine smile.

"Not so bad, huh?" the older woman chuckled. Pointing her chin at the plate, she said softly, "Now, eat the carrots, too."

Disbelief took over Misty's face abruptly. Stopping her mouth, she stared at the other woman as if offended.

"No, I'm not eating the snowman's nose. It's so vile!"


	8. Diagnosis on a failing heart

**The former angel discovers how a human heart works.**

9/17/15

* * *

"Queenie, you have to help me, I'm dying."

The voodoo girl looked up from her phone alarmed, both at the urgent tone of the wild blonde and at the fact the she was caught enjoying _aesthetic_ photographs of men on Tumblr. The black girl's feature quickly turned from a startled one to a concerning frown.

"What the fuck happened?" Looking up and down the wild blonde, who stood in the doorway with wide eyes, Queenie couldn't identify the cause of her panic.

"My heart isn't beating. I'm dying!" The flustered blonde dashed to the bed and placed herself next to the voodoo witch. Queenie opened her mouth for further inquiry, but the blue eyes showed nothing but seriousness.

 _I should be used to this by now_ , the black girl thought to herself. Ever since the Supreme had introduced the wild blonde to the coven, Misty had never failed to amuse and annoy the girls. She was honest about her past being an angel of death from the very beginning, but only few of the coven actually bought that. Queenie too was once skeptical. Yet, as she had interacted with the blonde day by day, she eventually came to be convicted. It wasn't just the knowledge about other realms Misty seemed to be so familiar with, but also the absolute lack of human-ness; namely, common sense.

For the past couple months, the members of the coven were coerced to tolerate the constant food shortage, blaring music in the middle of the night, and the lack of personal space. The sole reason why the wild blonde was still alive and well was because Cordelia was always there to take care of the anomie the other blonde had created.

Queenie sighed. Although she was semi-irritated, she wouldn't deny that Misty was still a lovable person. There was something light and innocent about her, perhaps something similar to an atmosphere a child can carry around her.

The black girl again let out a puff that sounded like a mixture of exacerbation and amusement. "Your heart is working fine, girl. If it wasn't beating, you couldn't even make it to my room." Her fingers pointed at the chest of the wild blonde before tapping lightly on it.

Misty knotted her brows in suspicion, still not persuaded by the girl's quick diagnosis. "It's certainly going weak, then. I can't feel it, WHICH MEANS I'M GONNA DIE."

"Girl, what the fuck."

"My heart is stronger than this usually," Misty looked determined as she spoke to the other, her ringed fingers tightly pressed on the chest. "You see, I can usually hear it drumming in my ears and feel it trying to jump out of my ribcage." She repositioned herself on the bed cross-legged, closing the proximity between the skeptical black witches. "Sometimes, I worry that Cordelia can hear it too. But her heart is just as strong as mine. When I hug her, I can feel her heartbeat against my chest."

Queenie dutifully remained silent as the wild blonde blurted out, but suddenly something clicked in her mind. The thing was, the blonde was seldom seen by herself; the Supreme and her were always in each other's company. Them sharing a room added extra fuel to the rumor about them being romantically involved.

Today was an exception, though. Cordelia had been asked to be interviewed about the coven and the ongoing political debates on witchcraft in the U.S. It was too good an opportunity to decline, despite the fact that she had gotten the call the day before the interview. The older blonde had left the academy like a storm early in that morning, only to have Misty wake up to a note that said she would be back tomorrow afternoon. It was indeed their first time away from each other.

"So, when did you say it started?" The voodoo witch questioned, her smirk gradually showing itself to the surface.

"Um, I noticed it just several minutes ago, but I think it was already weak when I woke up."

The black girl wiggled her brows all-knowingly. Oh, she's going to have fun with this.

"So, you are saying it's the first time your heart is…like that."

"Uh-huh."

"And it's also your first time away from Cordelia."

"Ah…yeah?"

"Does your heart get even _stronger_ when you are close to Cordelia, than when you're kinda far from her?"

"Yeah…yeah, how did you know?"

The amused expression of the blonde was truly priceless. She was looking at Queenie as if she was the smartest human in the universe, well, aside from Cordelia. As much as the black witch wanted to take credit, she knew anyone could've guessed. "Oh Misty, you are so…"

The former angel frowned. "What?"

"Ha, you are so blind."

"…I can see alright."

The voodoo doll shook her head in glee, her mouth failing to contain her laughter. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant you can't see what's the most obvious."

"And what is that?"

"You fucking like Cordelia!"

Then there was silence. Seconds passed with Misty crossing her arms in front of her chest, and Queenie still enjoying this marvelous show.

"Um," the wild blonde opened her mouth to break the silence. "Of course I like Cordelia. Like you said, it's the most obvious, duh, AND I can see it. So, your argument is invalid. Plus, why does it have to do with my heart?"

Seeing the blonde grow all serious and lecturing, Queenie let out a snort. Misty must have picked up how the Supreme acted when she was having an argument with somebody. Yet, the blonde wasn't quite capable of pulling the façade off.

"Ugh, Misty. Not like that! You like, like-like Cordelia."

"Like like like?"

"Hell yeah, like, you are in love with her. That's why your heart pounds when you're around her. That's why it's not beating as fast, because Cordelia isn't here. It's fucking insanely _obvious_!"

Misty seemed to be taken aback by the enthusiasm of the other, and looked at her with wide eyes. Although half of what the black girl had said didn't make sense, it was true that her attraction towards the Supreme was quite different from what she felt towards her voodoo friend.

Scratching her head sheepishly, Misty let out a sigh. "So…I'm not dying?"

"Nope."

"Ok…"

There was so much to process, but at the same time, she had no means to process such information. What does it meant to love someone romantically? What's the difference between romantic attraction and love towards friends, and how do people differentiate them? Such questions were always for Cordelia to answer, not Misty. Perhaps she could talk about this when Cordelia comes back tomorrow.

Queenie observed with amusement as Misty stared into space in seemingly deep contemplation. It was visible that the synapses of her human brain were setting her entire cognitive system on fire. The voodoo witch covered her mouth to hide her smirk, and that's when Misty eyes widened abruptly in realization. She turned to Queenie, with her blue eyes shining curiously.

"Then what's wrong with Cordelia's heart? Hers beats as fast as mine does?"


	9. A Birdy Dream

**The former angel learns the concept of dreams. One-shot from Godsent.**

10/11/15

* * *

The afternoon was particularly pleasant for the wild blonde. The curtains of the windows danced with the autumn breeze, and the sun embraced her figure with warmth. Misty buried her face in the pillow as she breathed in the unique scent of the other blonde lingering around her.

A ball of purring fur nuzzled its face into her wild curls, kneading on her shoulder. Misty cracked a smile to the cat, although her mind was still drowsy. She reached for the feline and grabbed it with her hand, planting affectionate kisses on its face.

Birds were chirping outside the window, catching the blonde's attention from the kitty. Misty slowly got out of the bed and waltzed out to the balcony, not minding the shower sound in the bathroom. The pair of blue eyes reflected the color of the autumn sky, and she followed the flying birds with her eyes. Her ringed fingers were tight on the black iron railing. She supported her body as she lifted her leg on the railing, eyes trained on the singing blue birds.

Just as the girl lifted her other leg, the Supreme emerged from the bathroom, her body clad in a white bathrobe. Her brown eyes went wide with fear and astonishment when they caught Misty practically tiptoeing on the railing.

"Misty!" scream she did, not even thinking her loud voice could scare the girl and cause her to fall.

The wild blonde turned her head around to see the source of the voice, causing her to lose balance. Her brain wasn't fast enough to reach for anything to grab before her feet slipping on the metal.

Cordelia ran as if scared for her own life, but when she realized, her fingers were gripping the waist of Misty's clothes. Pulling the girl in, the older woman thanked her ability to unconsciously perform transmutation.

The former angel fell on Cordelia with a thud.

"Whoa. That was so cool! How did you do that?" Climbing off the woman, Misty exclaimed with amusement. But her expression soon changed to a deeply confused grimace. "Wait, what…" She looked at the Supreme and the white cat, who came to see what the humans were up to. "Why are there two Cordelias?"

"Excuse me?"

Misty's face seemed as if she was solving the most difficult math problem in the human history. "You are Cordelia," Her index finger pointed at Cordelia, who raised her brows at the girl. The same finger moved to point at the feline friend. "And you are Cordelia too."

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's one of the girls' cat," Cordelia told the wild blonde, confused as to what the girl is talking about.

For a brief moment, she suspected that the girl was high on drugs. But she wasn't Madison, who once had come home with her purse stuffed with pizza after getting stoned at a party. No one ever dared talk about the incident around the actress.

"But you can turn into a cat, right?" Misty knotted her brows.

"No, I cannot."

"But you did. You were a cat."

"When exactly?"

"Just a minute ago," said the wild blonde, waving in the direction of their shared bed.

The brown eyes observed the waves of sheets. It wasn't so difficult to assess the situation. After all, the Supreme had been dealing with the former angel 24/7 for almost three months. She was an expert on this.

"…Were you sleeping a minute ago?"

"Yeah?"

A small smile appeared on Cordelia's face as she softly shook her head. "Misty, you were having a dream."

The wild blonde shrugged at the observation. "Ok. So?"

Looking at the intense curiosity in the blue eyes, the older woman realized Misty did not understand the concept of dreams. "Dreams are," Cordelia started. "Some pictures you see only when you are asleep. It's like your brain playing a movie in your head. It's just an illusion, Misty."

The explanation sounded so absurd to the girl, because it sure had felt real. But if Cordelia said so, then it must be the absolute truth. "…So, it's not real?"

"Exactly."

"Oh…I always thought it was some kind of a different world we go to when we sleep." Her shoulder dropped rather dejectedly, so much so that it made Cordelia feel guilty for breaking the news to her. "So…the kiss wasn't real?" The wild blonde asked innocently.

"What kiss?"

"You kissed me, before you turned into a cat? Like Kyle kisses Zoe."

With that, Cordelia blushed pink. The younger blonde probably didn't think this a big deal, but it was still enough to make Cordelia's feeble heart jump like a rabbit.

"It's a shame." Not noticing the state of the other, Misty shrugged again before continuing. "I kinda liked it."

Her ability to make impossible possible should be on her resume or on her instructions, Cordelia thought. Because now her face was in a darker shade of red, and she wasn't even sure if that was physiologically possible. She silently berated herself for underestimating the girl's innocence.

Although her mind was too mashed up to form any coherent sentences, her body had the mind of its own, leaning in to close the gap between their bodies. She had no idea what she was doing. It was as if her body had been taken over by an invisible force; not such a new sensation, though. The lack of self-control was something she had come to be familiar with since the younger blonde had entered her life.

Cordelia licked her lips as she stared at the plump lips of the wild blonde, and the Supreme swallowed hard at the thought of breathing the same air as the other. _Closer_ , her mind screamed. Their mouths were only a couple inches away, but it was when Misty jumped in realization.

"Wait, it means I can't fly, either?"

Cordelia's mouth hung open. "What?"

"I was a bird. I was flying with them." Misty pointed at the birds above them. One bird chirped, and the others sang along as if to mock the Supreme. "I thought I could turn into a bird again."

The older blonde stared at her, the final missing piece completing the puzzle that was Misty's world. "Is that what you were doing up there?" Without averting her eyes from the girl, Cordelia pointed at the railing.

The former angel vigorously nodded her head.

The grin on the girl's face made Cordelia sigh and laugh simultaneously. The cuteness of the blonde seemed to have no end.

"You should be glad I'm here to keep you alive, Misty."


	10. Netflix and Chill

**Madison finds a bruise on Cordelia's neck ;)**

10/18/15

* * *

Weekends were the favorite days of the week of Cordelia. She would spend time as if to compensate for the lack of relaxation on weekdays. She would read, take a walk, or work on alchemy like she had used to before her Supremacy. But her favorite way to spend a weekend was definitely cuddling and watching films with Misty. She liked that wild blonde, who emitted a glow as though she was from another realm.

When the Supreme woke up on a Sunday morning, she found herself in Misty's embrace, her nose buried deep in the wild curls. Misty was breathing peacefully at the base of her neck, and it sent cold shivers down her spine, despite the warmth of the breath. It wasn't a new thing; they liked cuddling with each other. But it felt somehow different today. Perhaps because of the dream she had that night. Cordelia blushed lightly at the steamy dream featuring no other than the wild blonde lying next to her. It was a good thing Misty wasn't awake to see her blushing.

By the time Cordelia got out of the shower, the Cajun had gotten up, already dressed in her baby blue dress. They exchanged nothing but smiles on their way to the dining room, enjoying the wordless conversation.

In the dining room sat the girls, Madison, as usual, complaining about the abhorrent sense of style other girls seemed to have. The D-class actress could have continued her speech for another hour, if her attention hadn't switched to the Supreme and her companion, who sat at the table side by side.

Cordelia could feel the gaze of the dirty blonde, who was looking not at her face but somewhere around her neck. But the scrutinizing gaze was gone as abruptly as it emerged. The Supreme thanked God silently, but her peace was destroyed when Madison spoke with a devilish grin on her face.

"So did you two have fun last night?" she said in a sweet but mocking tone.

Zoe and Nan looked up from their plates to see the target of Madison's taunting. While Zoe's cheeks turned red, Nan remained unaffected by what she had seen.

Cordelia raised her brow. Her eyes moved to the younger blonde, but Misty had the same expression as the Supreme; confused and suspicious.

"What do you mean, Madison?" The Supreme asked cautiously.

"Oh, come on. At least try to hide it if you're gonna pretend you don't know what I'm saying," the dirty blonde narrowed her eyes and shook her head like she always did when teasing someone.

"Knock it off, Madison," Zoe said in a whisper, but the actress shushed her.

Cordelia didn't like how the girl was smirking at her, and she especially didn't like it when she started to do the same with Misty.

"Tell me, swampy. Did you enjoy what you did last night?" she purred.

Misty, suddenly nervous, glanced at the older blonde. She could gather as much that this was some sort of a trap. "Um, yeah... We watched some, um, movies?" she answered, hoping this was the right answer. It was the truth anyway.

Madison's face abruptly lit up. For a brief moment, she looked like an innocent child in a Christmas morning.

"Ohhh, Netflix and chill, huh?"

Her smirk and wiggling brows only confused the wild blonde even more.

"Y– yes?" the wild blonde mumbled.

This caused Madison's smirk to grow bigger and Zoe to blush harder. But the clairvoyant, who had stayed silent up until now, simply shook her head to the other two girls.

"They have no idea what it means, Madison."

"Well actually, we have no idea what you are even talking about," Cordelia confessed firmly, her good mood ruined by the annoying actress. "Stop your stupid metaphors and cut to the chase."

Madison snickered at the Supreme. She had enough fun teasing; now was the time to see the mortified expression of the almighty headmistress.

"You got a gigantic hickey on your neck, Cordy."

As soon as the words had been delivered, the older blonde flushed hard, one hand instinctively reaching to cover her neck. It all made sense why the girls were acting like that. And _Jesus_ , her mind screamed. They must be thinking Misty had given her that. The Supreme couldn't look at the wild blonde as she sought an explanation.

"No, um, this isn't…" she stammered. "I must've scratched it while I was asleep. It's a bruise, Madison. I easily get bruised."

"Yeah, sure," the actress gave her a sickeningly sweet smile.

Of course, Cordelia should have known Madison wouldn't accept that answer. In fact, she wouldn't accept any non-scandalous answers. Her mind was on overdrive, and she couldn't speak any further. Thankfully, Nan spoke on her behalf.

"It's true, though," the clairvoyant shrugged at Madison. "They were really just watching Netflix and chilling. Nothing happened."

The dirty blonde seemed to be quite discontent, and Cordelia had never been more grateful for the girl's mind-reading skills. This single instance was enough for the Supreme to forgive her for many moments where she had read Cordelia's not-so-innocent feelings for the wild blonde.

Nan stared at the headmistress for a second, and continued. "But she secretly hopes something will happen one day."

"Nan!"

This caused the blonde woman to go pale, all the blood that had previously gathered, gone. It always seemed like her Supremacy didn't mean a thing to the girl. Cursing herself for having thought Nan would take her side, Cordelia struggled to decide where to look.

The actress was 'awwing', and Zoe was occupying herself with a salad as if she couldn't hear the conversation. Nan was probably reading her mind, and Misty…well, how could Cordelia look at her? The clairvoyant had just revealed her biggest secret to the wild blonde.

Her body twitched when a hand pulled at the sleeve of her dress. Blue eyes looked at the Supreme in marvel.

"You do?" the wild blonde asked with raised brows.

Cordelia opened her mouth to protest. There was no way she was letting the girl know about her dirty secrets, well, at least not in detail. The swamp witch was innocent, too pure to be tainted by all of the headmistress's desire.

"She does," Nan answered instead. "She sometimes daydreams about screwing you on her desk, too."

"Nan!" the Supreme screamed in her seat, knuckles white.

"You do?" Misty questioned with her knotted brows.

"She totally does," the clairvoyant casually shrugged.

"Nan, just shut up!"

The plea was nothing but pathetic. Cordelia didn't know whether she should be yelling in rage or sobbing in shame. Part of her wished she could use all her Supreme authority to banish the clairvoyant from the coven eternally, and another part of her wished she could just retreat to her room with her tail between her legs.

How was she ever going to end this torture? This was all because of the one stupid bruise that had happened to be on the wrong part of her body. The worst thing of all was that she could feel Misty's intense gaze on her.

"Oh, Nan, please keep talking."

Madison softly requested, feigning innocence as best as she could. It wasn't hard at all to ignore the yelling and whining of the headmistress, while Nan resumed her speech.


	11. With Candy Gone

**Bananun fluff. Mary is hit by an intense craving for sweet things. A bit of Halloween too.**

 **Based on a prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr**

11/5/15

* * *

The green dull light of the alarm clock read 2 a.m., and Lana shivered under the sheets. The weather had been unstable lately, and tonight turned out to be a cold one. The brunette's fingers were tight on the sheets as she cocooned herself.

Just the second she was about to drift off back to sweet sleep, there was a noise outside the bedroom. Her eyes snapped open, her brain clear and alarmed. She rolled over and sighed. Her muscles begun to relax when she found her lover absent from the bed. At least she now knew it wasn't a burglar.

The carpeted floor of the hallway absorbed the sound of her footsteps as she headed to the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

She turned her head, and the brown eyes suspiciously stared at the blonde nun, opening and closing every pantry of the kitchen.

"What on earth are you doing in the middle of the night?" Lana drawled, her eyes still adjusting to the bright setting.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the blonde said without stopping her hands, her answer swallowed into the empty wood space.

The whole answering-a-question-with-a-question was one of the things the journalist hated, but she simply shrugged, not in the mood for an argument.

"You are suddenly possessed by a devil?" she answered halfheartedly.

With that, Mary looked at her for the first time, blue eyes momentarily flaring golden.

"I need something sweet," the nun stated with knotted brows. She opened another pantry, tiptoeing a little to see the top shelf. "Where do we keep candy?"

"We don't have any candy in the house. We both hate sweet stuff."

"Where did all the Halloween candy go?"

The brunette paused at the look of the devil. This was definitely strange. The devil had never had such an intense craving for sugary products.

"I gave it away to the neighbors after you terrorized kids with your eyes. No one came anywhere near our house after that."

In fact, the nun had dressed up as Satan for Halloween that year (she thought that was the most hilarious idea), and waited for kids under flickering lights of the porch. Only those who were brave enough to get closer to her had gotten their candy as a reward.

But a boy in a superhero costume had happened to be too brave, and regarded her Satan disguise as boring and un-scary. Her eyes shone in that instant, consequently scaring the hell out of the boy and other kids nearby.

Mary had insisted she was just "goofing around", but god only knows how much the insult had affected her ego.

"Kids are the best. Their petrified looks are what I live for." The blonde snorted out, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. But she let out a sigh only a moment after. "I really need sugar."

Lana leaned against the counter, lighting a cigarette as her brown eyes observed the whiny devil. She turned to the blonde completely, her eyes sparkling despite her sleep-deprivation.

"You know what?"

"What."

"I bought a cooking book last month." She left the cigarette between her lips as her hands reached for the book in the shelf on the wall. "I can make you a mug cake."

"You…suck at cooking," Mary deadpanned.

Every once in a while, the journalist would purchase cooking books and try out recipes. "Practice makes it better" had become a more familiar phrase to the blonde's ears each time. Much to Lana's disappointment and to Mary's relief, the brunette had never gotten so far as to serve it for the other. And every time, Mary would describe whatever the food as "unbelievably artistic" for a compliment.

The older woman shrugged while she flipped the pages.

"It's just mixing the ingredients and heating them up in the microwave. I can't possibly fuck that up," she said.

The blonde groaned internally. Her lover was sometimes so caring and sweet like this. It would be insincere and possibly would cause conflict if she declined the offer.

So she dragged her tired body to the living room and threw herself on the couch. There was no guarantee the mug cake was going to be served any soon. Hell, there might be enough time for her to fall asleep before it was ready. The nun figured her craving might go away if she actually went to sleep.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the leather furniture. She could hear Lana's movements. And just as she begun to drift off to sleep, there was a loud noise from the kitchen, followed by some expletives.

 _That was quick_ , the blonde thought.

When she sluggishly walked back to the kitchen, she found Lana sitting at the table, dragging a cigarette grumpily. The brown eyes just glared at the wall and didn't meet Mary's eyes.

The nun raised a brow and shifted her attention to the mug left on the counter. The rim of the black cup was masked by dough, and there was only little of it left inside the mug. Mary reckoned there would be more of it inside the microwave if she looked.

"I can make you another one if you want," the brunette said.

The blonde turned her head to glance at her lover, who still didn't dare meet her eyes. There was a small smile tugging at the corner of Mary's lips. Although the brunette's face was mostly hidden behind the wavy hair, it was easy to picture the knotted brows and pursed lips.

"No," the blonde answered. "That won't be necessary."

Languidly waltzing to her grouchy lover, her slim fingers combed the brunette hair. She removed the cigarette from between Lana's lips, and gave her a light kiss, savoring the faint taste of nicotine and the woman.

Their lips parted, and Mary grinned at the chocolate brown eyes.

"You cured my sweet tooth."


	12. The Moon doesn't Die

**The former angel admires the moon.**

* * *

Cordelia shivered. On the borderline between autumn and winter, even two blankets didn't seem to be adequate for her perpetually cold body. She grabbed the sheets and covered her shoulders, her face almost completely buried. In her slumbering state, her arms blindly caressed the spot next to her, searching for a warm body. But the side of the bed was empty, the spot still containing warmth.

She unenthusiastically opened her eyes, her lungs taking the air of the cold night. Her drowsy brown eyes stared at the ocean of sheets that didn't have its owner. Curiosity and concern pushed the need for sleep off of the table, and the Supreme raised her body to look for any sign of the other human. The crispy air hugged her body, causing goosebumps.

As she wrapped her arms around her shivering body, Cordelia wondered what had happened to the heater. No one deserved to be freezing like this in the middle of the night. But her brows were knotted together when she found out the heater was working just fine.

And then her eyes caught the slightly opened door to the balcony, and the girl behind the glass. The wild blonde stood out there with her back facing to Cordelia, the golden curls illuminated by the moonlight.

The older woman sauntered to the glass door, her bare foot on the cold hard floor, trembling as her fingers gently pushed the door open.

"What are you doing?" Her voice came out raspier than usual.

Misty turned around with a small tender smile, which became more excited after seeing the other. Her white teeth shone brightly as she grinned at Cordelia, who came to stand next to her. Without saying a word, she lifted her ghostly pale arm and pointed at the bright sphere in the night sky.

"It's the moon," the wild blonde uttered.

"It's cold."

But Misty only answered with a shrug. Her body could tell the low temperature, but it never bothered her.

It did, however, bother the Supreme to be out in the cold. After observing and concluding Misty wouldn't come back in anytime soon, she walked away, only to come back with a thick blanket wrapped around her.

The deep blue eyes moved from the moon to the other woman, and Misty grinned again. Cordelia looked like a child who couldn't sleep and thus went to her parents' bed to cuddle with them. The only missing element was a stuffed animal, but Misty refrained herself from saying anything.

Standing next to the moon lover, Cordelia extended her arms and wrapped the blanket around the girl's body. They stood there in silence, shoulders touching, warming each other.

Looking at the moon like this reminded them of the time when Misty was still an angel. They had gone to the swamp and lain on the ground, admiring the bright sphere. It'd been a long time since Cordelia cried because of her helplessness. Having Misty by her side made her feel strong, not like a fierce tiger, but like a willow tree that still knew how to dance in a storm.

Cordelia took a deep breath, finding the cold air in her lungs surprisingly pleasant. The low temperature of the night allowed them to see their white breaths, and Misty was captivated by the pink cheeks of the other woman. Her hand mindlessly, as always, sought Cordelia's.

Warm fingers were intertwined with cold ones of the Supreme, both of them letting out sighs of content. Cordelia's heart fluttered as the younger blonde played with her slim fingers, all the while her blue eyes fixed on the brown ones in amusement.

The coy smile and red cheeks of Cordelia looked dreamlike under the moonlight. The wild blonde had never seen anyone as beautiful and charming as the Supreme. And just when Misty was certain she had seen every part of the other woman, she was always surprised to find something new and equally mesmerizing.

Being hyperaware of the staring eyes, the older woman sheepishly said: "Weren't you looking at the moon?"

Misty only smiled back. Every time she stared at the woman for too long, Cordelia said something to divert her attention. The wild blonde didn't know what it meant, but she certainly liked the way Cordelia bit her lip shyly afterward.

The comfortable silence embraced them. Misty loved the songs of crickets and cicadas at summer nights, but the tranquility of winter nights was something Misty could definitely get used to.

"You ever realized the moon changes its shape?" the younger blonde asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"And it dies every once in a while, and comes back again?"

This caused a mischievous grin on Cordelia's face. "So you think it dies, huh?"

"That's not how it works? I always thought the moon was like a snake. Snakes shed their skin for rejuvenation, the moon disappears from the sky in order to have another life."

"No, it never dies," the Supreme replied. "The dark part of the moon is actually the shadow of Earth. The sun illuminates the moon, but Earth is in their way. The solar system moves those planets in circle and–"

"But the sun isn't here."

"Well, it sort of is. It's on the other side of the planet right now, but it's so bright that it can illuminate the moon thousands and millions years away."

Cordelia knew it would be hard to swallow. She was willing to help the girl understand the whole concept of the universe and the solar system, but Misty was so adorable being confused like this.

"You know," the wild blonde spoke with a grin that told the other she was up to no good. It seemed like she'd given up on the scientific exploration. "You are the smartest woman on the planet Earth."

Cordelia let out a puff of air. Of course Misty would say that, she thought Cordelia was on top of the all hierarchies the world ever had. In those blue eyes, she was the smartest, prettiest, kindest, strongest, funniest, and all the –est of all people.

And although she didn't believe half of the compliments Misty gave her, her heart still vibrated with butterflies. And perhaps, the wild blonde could feel the same vibrations, because those eyes that contained a whole galaxy stared at their intertwined fingers with fascination.

"And you brighten my life like the sun does the moon," Misty uttered, causing the other to blush even visibly in the relative dark.

Such cheesy lines rarely fell from the wild blonde's mouth, and Cordelia found herself fidgeting with nervousness. The coy expression of the older woman riveted Misty so much it made her feel like kissing every inch of Cordelia's delicate hands.

"You like it?" Misty whispered, raising brows with glee.

The blushing Supreme gave her a small nod. "It's very poetic."

"A guy on TV said it."

Cordelia let out a chuckle at the proud wild blonde. _Of course_ , she told herself, Misty couldn't have come up with such a cheesy thought.

"He said it to his girlfriend," the younger blonde continued. "But I didn't think the girlfriend was pretty. You are much prettier than her."

"Everyone has a different idea of beauty," Cordelia told her, admiring the sparkles in the blue eyes. "To him, his girlfriend is the prettiest woman and even the moon can't beat her."

Misty thought about it for a second. It was true that people had different tastes in food and music. Not everyone liked cinnamon rolls and Stevie Nicks. But it was impossible for the former angel to wrap her head around why some would perceive other women more aesthetically pleasing than the almighty Supreme.

"Nah, I still think you are the most beautiful human ever," Misty shrugged, never wishing to let go of her hand. "You are the sun and the moon, there's absolutely nobody who thinks those are not to be admired."

"Did a guy on TV say that, too?"

"Yup."


	13. Madison's Lessons

**Madison teaches the former angel how to read Cordelia.**

12/18/15

* * *

"You can read what's on my mind?"

The wild blonde asked Madison out of the blue. They both sat in the ancestors' room, the white walls and the portraits of previous Supremes shining extra much under the winter sun. Her wild golden curls glowed like a sunflower by the large window.

The sun was just about as high as it could get in the azure sky, and it usually meant Misty being in the headmistress's office while the older woman worked her butt off. There was a silent but mutual agreement that as long as the younger blonde minded her own business, she could stay with Cordelia in the office.

But today was a slight exception; the Supreme'd said she had an extremely important telephone meeting and Misty had to stay out. Of course the girl'd obeyed, although her sapphire eyes looked like those of a lost puppy.

Not having Cordelia around made her feel incomplete, like part of her heart was missing. She'd sat right outside the office and waited for the meeting to end for a while. But after an hour or so, she'd decided to go somewhere else after concluding it'd take more time.

"Cordelia." Madison answered the abrupt question without looking up from her smartphone as if it was part of her daily life.

"How did you know?" The wild blonde's face lit up with fascination and bafflement like a child at a magic show. The actress looked up but stayed silent, rolling her eyes to the obvious question. The arrogant and cocky expression of the dirty blonde would make other people uncomfortable, or at least feel some kind of negative emotions, but the former angel found it simply intriguing. "Teach me mind reading."

The neat eyebrows knotted together. The brown eyes slightly darker than those of the Supreme stared at Misty, her phone abandoned on the sofa. "Why?"

"It'd be nice to know how to magic. Everyone can do it, except for Kyle."

"But why mind reading?"

The question caused the wild blonde to fidget, her lips pursed. And Madison again uttered the most obvious: "Cordelia."

"Sometimes she doesn't tell me what she's thinking about. I don't know what to do when I don't know what's going on in her head."

When she'd first started to live with the Supreme, it didn't even occur to her that Cordelia was holding anything back from her. They'd gone through ordeals that neither of them deserved, it should've made them deeply connected with each other.

On normal days they would spend tranquil time together without exchanging many words. But sometimes, the older blonde would sigh extra much, eat less, and talk even less. Misty still didn't have much knowledge about human psychology, but it was apparent there was something different, possibly bad, happening in the pretty head of the Supreme.

Madison, on the other hand, couldn't care less. _What kind of gay shit is this_ , was the only thing on her mind.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you don't have a witchy power. Seeds don't grow on a barren field." Her red lips were wrapped around a cigarette that she'd lit with her pyrokinetic power.

The aura of Misty dimmed down as her frown got bigger. The puzzling metaphor was one reason for her knotted brows, but the idea of not being able to be a witch like Cordelia was unsettling as well.

"You are saying I can't magic? Ever?"

The actress shrugged nonchalantly, her fingers dexterously tapping and swiping on the phone screen. Left, left, left, right, left, left, and more left… It was a mystery to the wild blonde what on earth she was doing, but Madison looked more serious than ever.

A dejected sigh escaped Misty's lips, her shoulders slumping.

It was very unusual of the wild blonde to show any negative emotions like that. The way her lips were pursed awakened the actress's almost non-existent sense of guilt. It occurred to her that maybe Misty felt left out for being the only non-witch female in the academy. As casual as the wild blonde behaved around the girls, maybe she sensed the fundamental difference between her and the others.

"I can't teach you magic," Madison sighed out, turning her body so she was facing the other woman. "But did I say I can't teach you how to read Cordelia?"

Misty looked up with confusion on her dejected face. Guessing from the softened tone of her voice, the dirty blonde was (whether reluctantly or not) trying to help her.

"You don't have to have mind reading skills to know someone's feelings, ok? You just need to look at their body language and facial expressions. Luckily for you, Cordelia is super easy to read. She's like an open book with highlights everywhere."

The perplexing metaphor again, and Misty narrowed her cerulean eyes. She wasn't one to enjoy such a complicated way of speaking, let alone understand the sarcastic tone of the actress.

Madison cleared her throat, moving to sit next to the wild blonde.

"When she bites her lip like this," she pointed her slim finger at her own crimson lips, her white skin even paler under the sunlight. "It means she's really happy"

A huge grin appeared on the wild blonde's face, her mouth unconsciously mimicking the other's. It was a familiar look to Misty, and the favorite one as well.

Madison's eyes twinkled like a child's. It wasn't just the sun that caused the sparkles; interacting with the weirdly mysterious girl who claimed to have come from heaven made her feel ticklish inside. She felt the kind of exhilaration two kids scheming something bad would feel.

Madison continued. "When she kinda narrows her eyes and purses her lips, that's when she sees something she doesn't like."

"She did that when you came home with nacho cheese all over your dress."

"I don't remember doing that."

"The one time you–"

"Anyway," the actress shook her head and proceeded. "When she plays with the rim of her shirt or stares at her hands for no apparent reasons, it's because she's nervous."

The wild blonde nodded enthusiastically, taking in as much as she could. And Madison taught her more; when Cordelia is upset, when she's comfortable, when she's about to cry, and more.

The sun was just about to disappear behind the horizon by the time they finished their lecture.

Misty almost ran to Cordelia's office, halfheartedly attempting not to run at full speed. The grand door of the office was slightly open, and it meant Misty could finally go in. With a huge grin painted on her face, her ringed fingers pushed the door open.

The headmistress was standing by the desk, holding some thick books of magic and herbology.

Biting her lip, Misty hopped onto the desk and admired the immaculate headmistress. Her eagerness radiated from her, which inevitably instigated a questioning look from Cordelia.

She only answered with a grin as her eyes examined the older woman. The usually flawless face seemed to be a bit lacking energy, probably due to the stressfully long meeting. God only knows how long it'd lasted. But it was still the perfect, most beautiful Supreme that Misty knew.

Noticing the intensity of her gaze, redness started to creep up Cordelia's chest and neck. She silently cursed herself for choosing a dress that covered so little of her shoulders and back. It was the wild blonde's favorite, but if she was going to keep staring like that, Cordelia would have to cover her body and face entirely.

Misty's blue eyes shifted from her frustrated face to the delicate fingers that were playing with the sleeves of the black flowery dress. It immediately caught her attention and she remembered what Madison'd taught her.

The Supreme was nervous; her chocolate eyes fixed on her white hands confirmed it too.

But the redness of her face, Misty didn't know how to interpret that. It wasn't the first time to see Cordelia like this. In fact, it was a familiar look, but it always confused the wild blonde. The headmistress's body temperature seemed to rise whenever Misty stared at her intensely, or whenever she told how pretty she looked.

Madison didn't teach her what this meant. But something in Misty told her the actress had never seen this side of Cordelia. Perhaps, this was the look reserved only for the former angel.

And Misty, though still clueless, loved their little secret.


	14. Missile-toe

**Merry Christmas, everyone! or as Mary Eunice would say, bah humbug! XD**

 **The former angel stands under mistletoe. A one-shot from Godsent.**

15/12/26

* * *

New Orleans was all lit up in the name of the Christmas spirit, and the coven wasn't an exception. The academy wasn't in its full force since most girls spent the holidays with their families. But with the remaining girls and faculty members, the Christmas party was a decent success.

The Supreme, with her great sense of responsibility, orchestrated the party almost by herself. Her duties expanded from usual paperwork to baking cookies and decorating the house.

Growing up, she didn't have many good memories of Christmas. Fiona didn't care if it was the most magical holiday of the year. Their house would remain the same throughout the year, and her mother would go out with her gentleman friend. Cordelia hadn't known what true Christmas looked like until she came to the coven. That's why this was a special season for her; she was determined to make it the best experience the girls could have in their childhood.

Misty, on the other hand, had known what people did during the holidays but never gotten involved in any sense. All she knew was that they decorated the cities, people put up trees in their houses and exchanged wrapped-up presents.

As a matter of fact, she had helped Cordelia wrap them up for girls that early morning. The Supreme initially had worried that the wild blonde still believed in the big guy in red clothes. But the girl didn't grow up with the myth, and knew it was just adults lying to their kids.

Aside from all that lying stuff, the former angel quite liked Christmas. This year, with the headmistress by her side, was the best one so far. She stood in the corner of the ancestors' room, sipping orange juice. Other adults (because she considered herself as one of them) drunk something sparkly and bitter. The wild blonde didn't understand why they looked so satisfied drinking it.

"Having fun yet?" A woman walked to her and asked.

"Um, yeah," Misty, though somewhat startled, answered.

She immediately recognized the woman; it was Allison the player (Queenie had given her the name). It was the redhead woman she'd met at the BBQ party when she was still an angel. Although her hair was no longer red but brunette, Misty could recognize the flirtatious smirk.

On the other side of the room, Cordelia was picking up empty cups and plates so the kids wouldn't trip on them.

"Yo, Cordelia." Queenie walked over to her. "You might wanna see that over there." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

The older woman frowned slightly but looked over the room. At first, nothing seemed wrong. Nobody was arguing or crying. The girls were behaving (meaning nothing was on fire). The tables still had abundant cookies and beverages. Eventually, her brown eyes caught the former angel and Allison across the room.

Cordelia shifted her gaze back to the black girl, not knowing what the problem was. Of course, it got her concerned to see Misty talking to the flirtatious woman. Yet, Allison should know how the Supreme felt about the wild blonde. It wasn't a crime to talk to Misty. But Queenie kept looking at her like she was missing the most obvious thing.

With a small sigh escaping her lips, the blonde again examined the other two across the room. And then it finally hit her; there was mistletoe on the wall right above their heads. Her mouth fell open at the audacity Allison had. There might have been some alcohol involved, but it still bothered her greatly. Cordelia shot the voodoo doll a quick look before making her way towards the two talking people.

"Ahem." She didn't need further action to get both of their attention.

"Hey, Cordelia!" Misty's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her Supreme, a huge dorky grin on her face.

"Hi, Misty." The headmistress offered her a warm smile. Her eyes shifted to the other woman. "Hi, Allison."

The brunette murmured a quiet hi, but didn't dare meet Cordelia's eyes. It was the final gesture the older blonde needed to figure out Allison knew what she was doing.

"Misty, would you come with me, please?"

The Supreme took the girl's hand without waiting for an answer. They walked to another corner of the room. Even after Cordelia had spun around and faced the other, she stayed silent for a few more moments.

"Yeah?" The younger blond tilted her head to look into Cordelia's eyes. She took both of the headmistress's delicate hands. "What are we doing here?"

"Nothing in particular," the older woman answered, shaking her head rather apologetically. "I just needed to get you away from her."

Misty turned her head around to see the brunette over her shoulder, and looked back at Cordelia. "She was being nice."

"I know, but…did you, um, realize there was mistletoe right above you two?"

"No, what's that?"

"It's that plant," Cordelia pointed at the one over Allison's head. "…and it's like a Christmas tradition that people kiss under the mistletoe. Well, some people think it's mandatory, but it's really not. They just want an excuse to kiss someone."

"Why do I have to kiss?"

"Because…because it symbolizes love. Visitors used to kiss the hand of their host under the mistletoe when they arrived, but somehow it got more personal over time." The Supreme sighed out, her eyes glued to their connected hands. "I didn't think you knew, but Allison was trying to get a kiss from you, so…"

"Oh, ok." The wild blonde let out a chuckle.

The older woman smiled. The former angel was wearing the ugly sweater she'd bought. To her amusement, Misty didn't find it ugly. The sheer joy the wild blonde'd shown when she saw the sweater was something Cordelia would remember even in her afterlife.

Her chocolate eyes mindlessly shifted to her surroundings, making sure everything was still under control. She raised her brows quizzically when Queenie's eyes met hers. The black girl didn't say anything or try to come closer. There was just a simple knowing smirk.

"Cordelia?"

The older woman ignored the voodoo doll and moved back her attention to the wild blonde, who was looking up. "Yes, Misty?"

"It's the, ah, _missile-toe_ too?"

Misty's ringed finger pointed at the wall next to them, and sure enough, a small bunch of mistletoe was hung on the wall.

"Yes, it is…um," Cordelia could only stammer, silently cursing herself for her life choices. When she was decorating the house, it hadn't occurred to her this was how her night would end. Boy, was she wrong, because she was now standing there, with the person she'd been harboring desire for.

"We have to kiss too?" Misty asked with her usual innocence.

"No, I mean, we don't have to." The older blonde started to freak out. She finally realized why Queenie was smirking at her. The oh-so-familiar heat started to creep up her neck, and she was sure her face was hot enough to make s'mores if she tried. "It's not like mandatory or anythi-"

But the wild blonde simply laughed at the stammering mess that was Cordelia. She pulled her arms and pressed her lips to the Supreme's flushed cheek, which got even redder after that.

"But I wanted to," the former angel giggled. "I did it right? It was ok?"

Though Misty was staring at her with curiosity, Cordelia's brain couldn't compute properly. She knew her body would combust to ashes if she didn't stop herself from blushing too much.

* * *

 **Thank you all for supporting me. I very much appreciate it ;)**


	15. Found in the Swamp

**This one is dedicated to Ceil. Thanks for the prompt! I very much doubt this is what you imagined, but here it is :)**

1/29/16

* * *

Cordelia gritted her teeth as she went over her life to figure out when it'd turned upside down. Why she had thought it was a good idea to come to the marsh was a mystery even to herself. She needed the swamp mud. But was it the true and only reason, or wat there something else that only her subconscious knew? She felt a pull in her heart, she was reluctant to admit. It was such a strange feeling that she wasn't sure whether or not to ignore it. With her mother Fiona, the reigning Supreme, trying to annihilate every girl who had potential to become the next Supreme, the headmistress of the coven had too much to deal with. She really shouldn't be letting the invisible hand guide her. And yet here she was, walking through the swamp with no destination. Oh she really regretted her life choices.

The place itself wasn't all that bad. What with the swamp water carrying cool air, it could be a more comfortable place than the concrete jungle of New Orleans. But it was her shoes that never stopped setting her teeth on edge. The heels, though they were considerably low, kept digging into the muddy ground with every step she took.

"This godforsaken place," the blonde woman mumbled to no one in particular. Her brows were knotted together in irritation, her shoes getting heavier by the second.

Just as she put her foot on a wet root of a tree, she wobbled. Her hand grabbed the air in a desperate attempt, but she was defeated by gravity. She remembered the dull pain and the hollow sound when her temple hit the tree. Was it the old tree or her skull that made the sound? It would never be known. The rest was consumed by darkness, like a computer going off to sleep.

ooOooOoo

When the alchemist opened her eyes, there was no longer the cerulean sky above her. Instead, moss spots in a wooden ceiling were looking back at her. The sunlight crept through the gaps everywhere, making her narrow her brown eyes.

"Fuck," Cordelia said in a whisper as her hand covered the injured part of her head. The pain was bearable; she'd been through worse. There was only a lump. No blood at all. Stitches wouldn't be necessary.

Getting up from the bed, the woman observed the room. It was no bigger than her bedroom at the academy, just a shack made of plain wood. Who had carried her here? There were shawls hanging from the walls, a large tin bowl filled with water, and a yellow cassette player neatly placed on the nightstand. Someone lived there, Cordelia could gather as much.

Suddenly there was a movement behind her, and a sound akin to a growl. A yelp jumped out of her throat when she was met with a boy –or something else that resembled a boy– lying on the other side of the bed.

The boy stared at the blonde woman blankly, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes so hollow Cordelia thought he might be blind. The two of them had a staring contest for a couple of seconds. The creature with blond curls moved his attention back to the ceiling, and the daughter of the Supreme finally let her eyes wander over his body. Never in her magic-filled life had she seen such a creature. The stitches all over his body –they weren't nicely done to say the least– seemed still fresh. The more terrifying and bizarre was that there seemed to be no sign of pain or agony on the boy's face. It was blank. A marble statue could have a more colorful expression than he did.

The woman regretted her life choices for the second time that day. This situation reminded her of an episode of Criminal Minds. She'd never watched the show but she was sure they had an episode or three with mad scientists obsessed with some crazy stuff. Crazy stuff like creating a Frankenstein boy.

Her feeble heart almost stopped at the footsteps coming from outside. She grabbed a nearby flower vase, hoping it would be an effective weapon. Was the serial killer/Dr. Frankenstein coming back to his secret place? What if it was the police looking for her (and the poor Frankenstein boy)?

Cordelia scared the crap out of the wild blonde for certain. Misty had just come back from collecting mud for Kyle, only to be welcomed by the older woman, who clearly had the intention to attack her.

The swamp witch would have had the time to wonder how the other had felt the need to be armed; the neatly-dressed woman didn't look dangerous at all when she was unconscious. But the second her blue eyes caught the vase held in the woman's hands, the only thing Misty could do was to guard herself. She waved her hand before her face, and the flower vase flew out of Cordelia's grip, shattering into pieces against the wall. The candles around them lit by themselves at the same time.

"Oh Lord, I didn't know I could do that," the Cajun girl murmured in amusement, her eyes big and wide. The sense of danger had awakened the powers she hadn't even known of. _But wait_ , Misty thought. Her power was exactly why she'd gotten herself killed in the first place. And now another person had witnessed the magic. For god's sake, she couldn't die for the second time. "Shit."

"I know you," the blonde woman said. "You are Misty Day. You were set on fire and left for dead."

At that, the wild blonde took a step back, more cautious than ever. The hair at the back of her head stood up, like a tail of a roused feline. If this person was a hitman that the village people had hired, Misty would have to fight. "How'd ya know 'bout me?"

"Oh, sorry," the older woman smiled apologetically. Her posture had softened. "I'm Cordelia Goode. I run an academy in town. It's- "

"You are _the_ Miss. Cordelia," the Cajun girl cut her off. She remembered the conversation with Zoe. The power of resurgence, the young brunette had told her.

There was slight surprise on the headmistress's face. Her demeanor had softened even more. The more she talked to the younger blonde, the safer she felt. Cordelia wondered if it was another power of the wild blonde. "…and how did _you_ know about me?"

"I know Zoe. I'm her friend, I think…You see that boy over there?" Misty gestured at Kyle with her chin. "He's hers. I'm…waitin' for her to come back I guess."

"Oh…and I suppose you saved me, too?"

The alchemist was answered with a nonchalant shrug. "It's kinda hard ta ignore an unconscious woman lyin' on the ground. It's not the safest place on earth."

The response earned a delicate chuckle from the older woman. "Well, thank you. I'm so relieved you found me before alligators decided to have me for lunch."

Misty gave her a reserved smile. There was something about the woman that made the Cajun nervous. It could be her mannerism that Misty lacked, or it might be the light the older blonde radiated. Something she'd never felt or seen before. The wild blonde was suddenly aware of how messy her place was.

 _She must think I'm such a hobo,_ Misty thought.

The silence was broken by a groan from the half-dead boy in the bed. Both of the women observed him as he struggled to get up. The swamp witch let out a sigh, walking toward him.

"I should go back," Cordelia uttered to her back, slight hesitation woven into her voice. "The girls must be wondering where I am."

The older blonde regretted saying this immediately when the blue eyes looked back at her. They looked like two orbs of ocean, holding a thunderstorm inside. Until now, Cordelia had never known sorrow could have such a violent color. It was eating the Cajun up. Had Cordelia had a special sight, she could have seen the girl's heart slowly, but surely, crumbling down. Even without such a sight, it pained the older witch enough.

Misty attempted to smile, only to end up with a stiff lopsided smile. She hoped the other woman couldn't see the quivering of her lips. "That's a shame. I was hopin' ya'd stay for dinner."

"I will come back. I promise."

"That's what Zoe said. That's what everyone said." The younger blonde wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Tears threatened to fall down her cheek, and Kyle watched her with his curious eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at Cordelia. "Nobody ever came back."

"Hey," the older woman put her hand on the wild blonde's arm, gently making her turn around. Misty wore misery and loneliness too well, Cordelia thought. It was like looking at herself in a mirror. "Take my hand."

The swamp witch raised her gaze, confused by the request. Her eyes travelled between Cordelia's face and the extended hand. Hesitance tugging at the corner of her heart, Misty took it with both of her hands.

It felt right, she didn't know why. The delicate hand of the headmistress radiated warmth between her dirt-covered hands. It felt like coming home. The wild blonde stared at their hands in awe, her attention shifting to the other woman's face.

Cordelia looked at her, hoping this was enough to make the younger girl understand. She knew words meant nothing to the wild blonde anymore. Having a mother like Fiona, the older blonde knew how it felt to have so many broken promises, painfully so. "If no one ever came back for you, I'll be your first. I just need you to believe me. Can you do that?"

Misty nodded, overwhelmed by everything that was Cordelia. Her face flushed when those soft hands caressed hers.

On the spur of the moment, the alchemist brought their connected hands to her lips, planting a kiss on the back of the girl's hand. It was supposed to be a friendly gesture, a quite innocent one like when people kiss their pets. But it earned a suppressed gasp from the Cajun, which caused Cordelia's heart to skip a beat in return.

The older woman left the shack, letting go of Misty's hands. The blue eyes watched her figure until it disappeared among the trees.

Her heart was pounding, the skin where the woman had pressed her lips burned, she didn't know why. She walked to her collection of shawls and wrapped one around her shoulders. She twirled, to calm her heart, to forget about those brown eyes that could penetrate her soul.

How was it possible, after all these years of broken promises and disappointment, that she still wanted to believe the older woman? It would break her heart completely, if Cordelia would never come back again, if she turned out to be just the same as everyone else in Misty's life. She couldn't possibly risk that by getting her hopes up. But dear god, it was hard to get rid of those brown eyes from her head. She twirled. Her heart pounded even harder, as if trying to jump out of her ribcage.

 _When you look at me with those brown eyes_

 _What do you want to say?_

 _And are you just another liar?_

 _Will you take me all the way, all the way?_


	16. Baby Names Sky and Heaven

**Summary:** The browser history on Cordelia's laptop says 'baby names'. Godsent series.

 **A/N:** Idk, this may be nauseatingly fluffy :P

3/23/16

* * *

Cordelia was absolutely confused. With her laptop perched on her lap, she was leaning against the headboard of her bed.

Misty must have been doing something with it while Cordelia was in the shower. It didn't come as a surprise, though; despite her short history as a human being, the wild blonde had been around here for quite a while as an angel. It was natural that Misty had acquired some basic knowledge about how to get a computer working.

But the thing Cordelia was seeing on the screen…she had no idea how the other blonde had gotten there.

In the search bar, it simply said ' _baby names_ '. The browser history proved Misty'd visited some of the related websites.

 _What on earth?_ the Supreme'd head reeled.

There had been several occasions where the wild blonde left some peculiar searches in the browser history. It was the result of her almost insatiable curiosity.

But this was concerning to say the least. It was hard to imagine the girl herself was pregnant and looking for a cool name for the baby. The more plausible was to think one of the girls was pregnant, and somehow the wild blonde had gotten involved.

Cordelia bit her nails off out of nervousness. She would be in big trouble if her guess turned out to be correct.

It was when the bathroom door opened and Misty walked out with a satisfied grin. Her wet blonde hair was slightly straighter than when it was dry. The younger blonde threw her body on the mattress, some droplets on her hair spattering on the other woman's arm.

Her blue-grey eyes met Cordelia's, and Misty wrapped her arms around the headmistress's body. The girl must really enjoy hot showers, Cordelia figured. Her body was still radiating warmth even to the point Cordelia started to sweat where their skin met.

"Misty?" The older blonde whispered, feeling the moistened curls ticking her cheek. The girl hummed in response with her face buried in the base of her neck. "What were you doing on my computer?"

The wild blonde separated their bodies, titling her head. Cordelia had expected some sort of a surprised or panicky expression, but all she got was a pair of curious eyes. The same blue eyes that always sparkled with such innocence. It confused the Supreme even further.

"Were you searching for names for babies?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Because of Addie." Misty answered as if there was no need for an in-depth explanation. The Supreme remained silent for a few moments, waiting for more words to be added.

Not being able to bear the bizarre, much unneeded silence, she ended up asking the wild blonde. "The pyrokinetic Addie? The girl from Alaska?"

The younger blonde nodded a couple of times, but Cordelia was still missing some pieces to complete the puzzle.

The girl they were referring to was a 13-year-old redhead who had joined the coven recently. She'd been homeschooled for her entire life. Her passion was reading. She appeared to be a little scared of people and consequently preferred to be left alone with her books. Definitely not the type of girl who would engage in reckless activities and get herself pregnant.

Cordelia sighed softly. "You need to articulate more, Misty. Why did Addie make you search for baby names?"

"She said her real name meant 'bird' in Welsh," the younger blonde told the other, her cheeks glowing with glee. "That's real cool, right?"

The alchemist nodded, though her question had yet to be answered. "Her full name…It's Aderyn, is it?"

"Yeah! And it means–"

"Bird' in Welsh, I get it," Cordelia interrupted the overjoyed girl. As much as she hated doing so, it was also true that she was unwilling to spend the whole night like this. It was like going around in circle. She couldn't be Alice in Caucus race. "And how did it lead you to search for baby names?"

"'Cause every name has meaning!" Misty exclaimed. "I always thought names were just randomly given to people, yeah? But that's not true. Names have meanings, and parents think real good before naming their kids. I wanted to know what other girls' names meant, you know?"

"Oh, I see," the headmistress replied, with a little, but genuine smile on her face.

Her heart fluttered at the innocence of the former angel. Even such small, seemingly trivial things could amuse her and brighten her day. Things that people usually would shrug off, or things that would make them say 'So what?', they were important and fascinating to the once-heaven-clad girl. Even at a rustle of the wind, she would wonder what's in there to make it sound that way.

"I found some of the girls'. Wanna see?" Misty eagerly asked, already reaching for the abandoned laptop.

"Of course," Cordelia answered with a light shrug.

"Many names are coming from the Bible, you knew that?"

The Supreme nodded, looking at the list of names the wild blonde had pulled up. "Yes, I did. There's Sarah, Rachel, Matthew, Adam–"

"You know what Nicole means, then?"

The older woman closed her mouth at the question. "No, what does that mean?"

"'Victory of the people'. It's so cool, and sounds so strong, right?" The blue eyes sparkled in a childish manner, her bottom lip between her teeth. The smile –Cordelia swore it couldn't get any bigger– got even brighter when the headmistress replied to her with genuinely impressed eyes. "And– and Natalie? It means 'Christmas day'!"

The alchemist formed a little skeptical frown. The coven had two Natalies, one in her late teens and the other just starting puberty. "Really? Neither of their birthdays is anywhere near Christmas."

The younger blonde let out giggles, totally amused by the baffled woman. Her fingers danced on the touchpad a bit awkwardly. It was the reminder of how unfamiliar the device was to the former angel.

Cordelia watched the way her eyes shone, and found herself utterly mesmerized. Misty saw wonders in every little thing. And perhaps she had some special, magical ability, because every time the older blonde looked at the girl, she was completely transfixed. Every little gesture, expression, and even the way her untamed strands floated around her shoulders. They all captured Cordelia's heart. So, maybe, she could understand how beautiful the world might appear in those blue eyes of the angel.

"What does Cordelia mean?" Misty didn't hold her curiosity back and asked, pulling the woman out of her musing.

"It's…" A humble, coy smile appeared across her face. Out of the very few things that Fiona had ever given her, Cordelia was actually thankful for the name. "Of the sea. It means 'the daughter of the sea.'"

"That's a real gorgeous name!" the former angel smiled her best grin at her. "I like it. Of the sea…the daughter of the sea…"

It must have stolen her heart. The girl kept repeating those words over and over again, making the Supreme blush. There was something about letting people know the true meaning of her name. It was like letting them touch her naked soul. Cordelia couldn't help but shiver at how riveting her name sounded on the former angel's tongue.

"Does your name mean anything, Misty?" she asked, with her head tilted to the side, to look into the sky eyes.

Misty stopped mumbling and got her attention back to the other woman. Shaking her head nonchalantly, she answered: "Nah, it's just mist, you know, the fog?"

"Why is your name Misty? I mean, who named you? Were you Misty before this life? Do you have a last name?"

The younger woman chuckled at the back-to-back questions. "I don't know if I have a last name, and I don't know," she shrugged. "I was already called Misty when I realized I was in heaven. I don't remember nothing about my previous life, yeah? Maybe God named me, I don't know." She continued to talk, until a mischievous grin appeared all of a sudden. "What kind of name would you give if you could name me?"

"What? That's a little, out of the blue, don't you think?"

"Come on! It'll be fun. Name me. Name meeeeeee."

Cordelia stammered. "Ok, just– stop jumping on the bed, please." She dropped her gaze onto her lap, just so she could think without being distracted by the younger woman.

Then an idea came to her mind. She hoped her will power was strong enough to hide the blush that was starting to color her neck.

There was one name; she'd discovered it when she was still trying to have a baby. Among hundreds of names Cordelia had fancied giving her unborn child, this one was the only one that never left her mind after all these years. Hank wouldn't have liked it. Fiona would've narrowed her dark eyes. And maybe Cordelia, too, thought the name might be too sacred and precious to be on his or her mother's tongues.

It was such a cliché, but there was nobody better suited for this name than the former angel.

"Alya…" the headmistress said it in a whisper. "It's Arabic, and it means…" she thought her body would burn from the heat, now quite evident across her face. "Sky and heaven."

"Sky and heaven…" Misty repeated the woman in fascination. After a couple of seconds, a huge grin was plastered across her face. "I love it! It's so cute and beautiful!" It seemed her body wasn't quite capable of _not_ jumping in excitement. "I'm Alya from now on, then! Call me Alya, Cordelia, ok?"

The addressed woman widened her eyes. "Whoa, Misty, slow down. It shouldn't be such an easy decision…"

"But I like this name. People change their names all the time, right? I can do that too, then."

"Of course, you could. But, do you hate your name? The current one?"

The wild blonde shook her head, scruffy curls bouncing. "No, but I like yours better."

"I like it too. But I like Misty better. It suits you."

"But…it's sky and heaven," the younger blonde said.

It wasn't a protest rose from disappointment or defeat. She was simply controlled by an overwhelming amount of pride and adoration she felt toward Cordelia. Whatever the woman did or gave her, the former angel would take it and cherish it until the end of time, even if it happened to be as insignificant as a chicken bone. Misty would keep it in her tiny treasure box of her heart.

"I know, it's a beautiful name." The shorter woman offered a kind smile, which became a bit wider when the girl nodded back in vigor. "You could change your name, if after you thought really well about this and still want to change it." She lifted her hand and stroked the wild mane that was a little stiffer than her own hair. "But I'll miss your name, Misty. I'll miss how good it sounds. It makes me feel close to you… And you know, I'm of the sea and you are mist. We are alike, don't you think? We both represent water. If you become the sky, I couldn't have you as close."

As soon as her speech ended, Cordelia felt like punching herself in the stomach and hiding in a hole for the rest of her life. Where was all this nonsense coming from? She didn't want to know.

 _We are both water? What the hell?_

But Misty blushed.

She blushed for whatever the reason, and the older woman's face mirrored hers immediately.

"Ok, I'll keep my name, then," the wild blonde mumbled, her lip between her teeth, her gaze uncharacteristically avoiding the eyes of brown.

With no more words to be added, she buried herself under the blankets, while feeling Cordelia's gaze on her back. It burned a hole in her skin. Her ears felt like they were on fire. She'd never experienced such a drastic change in her body temperature. Not just that; why couldn't she look at Cordelia like she always did?

While the wild blonde was being confused, the alchemist tried her hardest to get her brain to function again. Her eyes gaped at the blushing neck of the former angel, partially hidden behind the golden curls.

It wasn't the first time the girl left her dumfounded, hardly so. But there was something that made this one so different.

So accustomed to the unrepentant honesty of Misty, the Supreme automatically had come to assume that embarrassment was an emotion that didn't exist in the wild blonde's repertoire. The unexpected blush left the almighty head of the witches absolutely speechless, left her heart pounding.

It would be a long night, Cordelia was certain.


	17. Power of Enchantment

**The continuation of Found in the Swamp, as requested!**

4/1/16

* * *

 _You look at me with those brown eyes_

 _What do you want to do?_

 _Do you have to have me?_

 _The way that I want you, I want you?_

The wind carried the voice of the unknown through the swamp and made the words dance with the golden hair of Cordelia. Some of the strands blocked her view and she shook her head irritatingly. Her nerves were buzzing in frustration, oh they were. In theory, even the slightest things could cause her to erupt or to have a breakdown now.

It'd been nearly an hour since she'd set foot in the marsh, and all she had come across so far was a horizon of water and a flock of birds imperturbably resting on alligators. She pinched the bridge of her nose. At this rate, the sun would say goodbye to the swamp in no time and Cordelia would be left in the dark before she could ever have a glimpse of the place she was searching for.

It had been too long. She had made a promise.

The girl in the swamp...with her untamed curls and ocean eyes that made the alchemist think of a mermaid. Even with all the insane stuff happening around her -Fiona's unexpected return, Zoe's poor coping skills, Madison's sociopathic behavior- the mysterious girl had never left the blonde woman's mind. Every day, every minute since their encounter, Cordelia had wished for an opportunity to go back to the place, just so she could hear the raspy voice of Misty Day.

But given the current situation, she might have to give up and get out of the swamp soon, if she ever could get out, that is. It was a hard reality that the alchemist was refusing to admit; but she wasn't sure where she was.

A frustrated groan escaped the back of her throat. Her feet carried her body in a manner reflective of her heavy heart, until they froze in the place.

Before her crawled one giant alligator, its yellow eyes glimmering as it came closer. Cordelia, while keeping her eyes on the creature, took a step back, only to have her foot caught in the muddy ground. Losing the balance, she took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes shut close. Seconds ticked, but her body didn't touch the ground in spite of her fear. Instead, there were strong arms around her, keeping her dress free of mud stains.

"Ya fall an awful lot. Is that yer hobby o' somethin'?" Misty's drawl had no hint of sarcasm or cruel mockery as she stared down at the older woman in fascination. "What are ya doin' here? This part o' the swamp is particularly dangerous, ya know?"

Getting on her feet, Cordelia replied with a coy smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the scaled creature retreating to the water, as though it was awed by the girl's aura. In fact, the air around the wild blonde felt different than when they were in the old shack, the alchemist recognized. The untamed curls glowed under the sun, radiating some sort of royal vim that made the trees and the water vibrate. Yet, there was this gentleness co-residing in the aura. Yes, Cordelia wasn't wrong about the girl; Misty Day was the queen of the swamp land.

"I was looking for your house," the older blonde said. "I promised I'd come back, didn't I?"

"My shack is on the opposite side of the swamp."

"Oh."

Misty let out mischievous giggles at her, who was too mortified to look up. Her heart fluttered, not just because of the woman's wicked sense of direction, but also because she _really_ came back. No one had ever bothered, except for Cordelia. The pair of blue eyes looked into the brown ones, the eyes that the wild blonde had dreamed of seeing again.

"Let's go." The necromancer took her hand, which triggered a surprised, baffled expression from the other. "Just so ya wouldn't fall again."

The quip earned a light slap on her shoulder, but Cordelia didn't try to be let go. They walked through the marsh, enjoying the warmth of each other's hands, occasionally falling into a fit of giggles when the older woman slipped on mud. Misty sometimes would look ahead in order to hide her enormous grin from the woman. Cordelia, on the other hand, wasn't so skilled at keeping her blush at bay every time those magnetic eyes smiled at her.

When they arrived at their destination, the shorter woman couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of it. Her greenhouse at the academy didn't compare. Everything, from the rusty watering can haphazardly left on the ground to the bicycle that had been transformed into flower pots, was so uniquely Misty.

Cordelia, so impressed and utterly charmed by the garden, failed to notice the little bump of dirt at her feet, and when something grabbed her ankle, her heart nearly froze. Quickly looking down, she saw a hand, a human hand, sticking out of the dirt mountain. The yelp died in her throat as she screamed inaudibly.

"Careful! She ain't fully recovered yet." The younger blonde pulled her in, the cerulean eyes focused on the ground.

"She? What?" The neat brows knotted together, and the alchemist gaped at the girl's profile in disbelief. "Please don't tell me you have a person buried in your garden."

"She was going to die." The wild blonde shrugged nonchalantly before walking away.

With her tiny heart still pounding in dread, Cordelia looked down again. The hand -whoever it belonged to- had retreated into the ground, leaving only a small hole in it.

 _Calm yourself,_ the woman told herself.

As terrifying as it seemed, the girl was a good witch, the only person with the power of resurgence as far as Cordelia knew. Burying an injured being must be her method of healing.

But Cordelia might have to lecture her about adequate communication; the lack of detailed explanation caused the necromancer to sound like a creep. To a person who didn't know about her power, it might have sounded like she'd dug a hole _because_ the injury of the person was hopeless. The headmistress of the coven smiled despite herself as she remembered the first time she'd met Misty, when she had initially suspected the girl might be a serial killer.

Following the wild blonde, Cordelia stepped into the old hut, soon welcomed by the bleakness of it. Some posters and shawls decorated the wooden walls, but there was this melancholic air occupying every inch of the place.

 _How long has she lived here?_ the woman wondered silently as her brown eyes examined the room.

On the nightstand beside the humble bed, Cordelia found a yellow broken cassette player, missing a few buttons, black films of a cassette spilling out in shambles.

"Don't touch that." The taller blonde stopped Cordelia's reaching hand. Their eyes met, and Misty was quick to look away. "…please."

"What happened?"

After a much loaded pause, the necromancer mumbled. "Kyle broke it."

The violent turmoil of sadness returned to the ocean eyes, and Cordelia felt a pain in the chest. She had noticed the absence of the Frankenstein boy, the one with stitched limbs and hollow eyes.

"Where- where did he go?"

"Zoe took him. I don't know where."

A silence surrounded them, with Cordelia unsure of how to comfort the girl. Although it was unclear why the cassette player was so important to the younger blonde, the headmistress could sense the grief in her cracked voice.

Taking a breath in an attempt to break the stifling air, Misty forced a smile. Losing Stevie was surely devastating, but she couldn't waste this moment crying over the inanimate friend. Not now that the woman was standing in front of her, with those sweet brown eyes that somehow seemed more enigmatic than the ones in her dreams.

"So, how long can ya stay this time?" The taller blonde bit her lip as her heart skipped a beat every so often.

"I don't know," Cordelia answered, her forehead creased slightly, her eyes flicking to the dark orange sky outside the door. "I don't have any specific time, but it's already getting dark… An hour, perhaps?"

"Oh."

It was like her heart turned into a chunk of metal inside her ribcage all of a sudden. In the back of her mind, Misty pondered why this woman could so easily affect her heart. Sure, she'd always wanted a companion, someone to share the solitude and count the stars with. But Cordelia had such a mysterious, great power, which drew the wild blonde like a magnet. The more time she spent with the older blonde, the more Misty desired.

"But you know," seeing the golden untamed strands losing their gleams, Cordelia quickly added. "…if you teach me how to find this place without getting lost, I can spend more time here next time."

"Next time?" The necromancer raised her gaze, breaking into a huge grin when the older woman gave her a nod. Cordelia's hands encompassed the dirt-covered ones of the girl, and Misty felt heat creep up her neck. _Next time… so this means she's coming back again…_ "Yeah, I like the sound o' that."

After sharing another smile, the wild blonde let go of her hands and went to make tea. Taking an advantage of the comfortable silence, Cordelia's eyes roamed yet again. A small, but genuine smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she stood in front of one giant poster. She reveled in the quiet hums of the younger woman, fully unaware of the fact that it was the song Misty always hummed when thinking of her.

"You like Fleetwood Mac?"

The taller blonde turned her head around. "Like?" She scrunched her nose up. "I love 'em! Especially Stevie Nicks. She's my hero."

Gentle chuckles escaped Cordelia's plump lips. She could see the sparkles in those blue eyes as Misty walked closer, sandwiching the woman between her and the poster of her savior, Stevie Nicks.

"Do ya like Stevie Nicks?" the wild blonde drawled, taking a sip from her cup, eyes never leaving the alchemist.

Cordelia answered with a nod, though she didn't tell her the entire story, that Fiona and Stevie were close friends and the white witch had visited the coven a few times before. Oh, how would the wild blonde react if she learned the truth? The daughter of the Supreme couldn't help grinning like a child at the thought. If it meant she could send Misty over the moon, Cordelia wouldn't think twice about asking her mother a favor. It'd be worth it.

They chatted a little more. Most of their shared moments were filled with amused giggles and innocent touch. But every once in a while, the air would become thick with something less pure, and leave the two of them utterly transfixed. Flames of longing and desire lit the irises of Misty's eyes, smoldering in multiple hues. And the brown eyes would burn with the same intensity as their slender fingers laced together.

The younger witch, by this point, was totally certain that this was Cordelia's witchy power, to mesmerize people with just a look, with a simple glint of her eyes. Otherwise, how would they explain the heat in her chest, urging the heart to beat faster and faster? _Yeah, this woman is one hella powerful witch_ , the necromancer mused.

The sky had tucked itself under black blankets without their notice, and now the wild blonde guided Cordelia out of the place. This way, the woman wouldn't have to wander around for an hour next time she comes along. And this way, Misty quietly admired the stunning face of the woman, they could spend more time together.

"When are ya gonna stop by again?" the younger blonde asked on the edge of the swamp, not ready to let go of Cordelia's hand yet. "Tomorrow?"

The shorter woman let out small chuckles. "Tomorrow is a bit soon. I have paperwork to get done, anyway."

"The day after?"

The desperation in the raspy voice of Misty tugged at her heartstrings, and Cordelia stared into the eyes that appeared darker in the moonlight. And she realized, she was just as unwilling to be let go as the wild blonde was to let her go.

"Come with me, to the coven," Cordelia uttered, before her brain could stop her heart. With her hands in Misty's, she stepped closer until they were breathing the same air. "You'd be safer there. And," she bit her lip as the ocean eyes of the Stevie Nicks admirer looked back at her with such avid passion. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."


	18. Papillons

**Summary:** Cordelia explains the difference between 'love' and 'in love' to the former angel. Godsent series. Prompted by NowVoyager. Thank you!

4/6/16

* * *

"Thank you, I'm in love with ya!"

It started with simple friendly words of gratitude, with nothing else of deeper significance.

Queenie, receiving such a lovely reaction upon giving Misty her last share of cookies, stood there whilst absolutely flabbergasted. All she'd done was feeding the wild blonde so she wouldn't have to be stared at with those hungry puppy eyes for another second. The blonde girl had been gawking at her without much of blinking, so much so that the black witch felt her life in jeopardy. And as if the staring wasn't enough, the black girl was inundated with the verbal adoration.

"You…are?" the voodoo girl stammered out.

"Uh huh!" While sinking her teeth into the crusty surface of the cookie, Misty beamed. No hesitation, no bashfulness, no anticipation whatsoever.

Queenie mumbled a 'thank you', which sounded more like a question than a response, before glancing rather timidly at the headmistress at the table. The timidity wasn't due to her fear toward the almighty Supreme and the possibility of jealousy, but rather the uncertainty about this situation.

The older blonde, with her chocolate brown eyes wide at the unexpected turn of the event, raised a sleek brow. She was just as perplexed as the living voodoo doll. This was by no means to say Queenie was not attractive, but she was without a doubt not who Misty was in love with. The more natural and convincing way was to believe the former angel was confusing the words with something else.

The assumption was later proven right when Cordelia saw the younger blonde talking to Zoe and Kyle. The girl with straight brunette hair said something and laughed with her immortal boyfriend. And before they could say Jack Robinson, the wild blonde was all in delight and excitement and exclaimed: "Man, I'm in love with you!"

The Supreme couldn't blame Zoe for her reaction. The young brunette opened her mouth and closed it over and over again in desperate search of a desirable reply. Kyle was no help, remaining quiet with his curious eyes fixated on the animated Misty.

"Um, thanks…? But I have Kyle…" Not having found a good answer, the girl ended up murmuring feebly.

The blonde girl tilted her head as if puzzled by the remark. "Ok?"

Neither of them understood the other. It was a bad joke. Like two kids playing the same game, but by different sets of rules.

ooOooOoo

The moon lit high in the sky, and the academy basked in the tranquility of the night.

Misty, as always, almost ran out of the bathroom after the shower and dived straight under the duvet. Much to the older blonde's annoyance, the wild strands, with warm droplets trickling down, spread across the pillows. Cordelia heaved a sigh at the scene, before fetching a hairdryer from the bathroom.

This was their routine. Misty would drench the pillow cases, Cordelia would sigh, Misty would grin from ear to ear, Cordelia would blow the wild mane dry, and Misty would nuzzle into Cordelia's neck as they drift off to sleep.

So, that was the route the older blonde had expected tonight as well. Yet, the path to peaceful mundanity was brutally wrecked when those heavenly azure eyes crinkled up at her.

"Thank you. I'm in love with ya!" Misty said after getting her curls rid of moisture.

A sigh of concession rose from deep in Cordelia's gut, but she exterminated it before it could touch oxygen.

"Misty, I need to talk to you about something," the alchemist slumped her shoulders while searching for a tactful way to get to the heart of this.

"Ok."

The girl's obliviousness was unforgiving, as always, at which Cordelia clenched her teeth. There was no subtle way to do this, the older blonde made up her mind, albeit still apprehensive.

"About…that, actually."

"About what?"

In the back of her mind, Cordelia wondered to herself why on earth this was happening now. Misty's experience in this realm wasn't by any means a short history. The borderline between the two expressions should be clear in the former angel's mind by now.

"About the 'I'm in love with you' thing." Madison would've laughed at the level of seriousness displayed on the Supreme's face. "I don't think you're using the phrase correctly."

The wild blonde parted her lips, which formed a perfect O. "But it means 'I love you', right? Madison taught me so."

So this was how it'd all started. Irritating, but not entirely unexpected or unimaginable. If Misty was the purest form of humanity, then the maladroit actress was the serpent that encouraged her to taste the apple at every opportunity possible, merely for the sake of entertainment.

"Yes, it does mean that… but you can't really say that to friends," said the fed-up Supreme.

"Why not? I love them."

"I know you do. But there's a slight difference between saying 'I love you' and 'I'm in love with you.'"

"I don't get it."

The headmistress groaned internally. Having said what she'd said, Cordelia didn't possess adequate knowledge to call herself an expert on this field.

"It's just different. The feeling…" Her hands waved and drew invisible circles in the air. "Love is a…an unconditional thing. You'd do anything for them, even if it meant sacrificing yourself. Being in love is," the headmistress sought the right, precise, but somewhat exaggerated expression, in order to clarify the difference between the two. "…it's a sort of obsession. You feel the desire to make yourself look good to the person you're in love with. You want the person to love you back. And you feel the butterflies in your stomach when you see or think of the person."

"Oh, yeah, them butterflies!" The former angel grinned widely, which caused one of those said butterflies to flap its wings in Cordelia's belly.

"It's a metaphor, though. It's your gut reaction to nervousness. People use that expression just because-"

"Wait- You mean, the stomach butterflies aren't real?" Misty interrupted the woman, and was answered with a firm nod. The otherwise smooth forehead of the girl creased, her gaze dropping. The sound that fell out of her mouth was pitiful enough to break the alchemist's heart by itself. "Oh…but- but I feel them? They are flying around in my stomach, like now… Here, see? They can't be not real."

Cordelia's hand, held in the wild blonde's in a fraught, but gentle manner, was guided to the flat stomach. Despite the barrier of clothes between the hand and the skin underneath it, the heat readily traveled through the older woman's arm. Her jaw dropped, with no will-power to fight gravity. Of course, she didn't feel anything besides the inner cyclone that was wreaking havoc in her own stomach.

The omnipotent Supreme was reduced to human-shaped jello by the ever oblivious girl yet again. The situation, which was so delicious and yet so torturous, had lowered her intellectual level to a great extent. After uttering whatever half-assed response her empty brain could come up with, the feeble woman trotted to the bathroom, whispering "I have to shower," without a pause as though it was a tongue twister.

"But you already show-" The former angel's whiny protest was blocked by the white door, which Cordelia had shut with her remaining force.

Taking the advantage of her alone time, she sighed rather loudly, pondering what she'd done to deserve this torment. Her already little faith in God's capability -she didn't doubt the existence of the being; the wild blonde was the proof of that- rapidly diminished as she attempted to tranquillize her nerves, but in vain. The raw sensation of Misty's stomach -it was moving in sync with her breathing and speaking- ignited something fierce in the woman's belly, the butterflies now leaping in delightful flames.

Although aware of the fact that this was her second shower that night, she let the cool water encompass her body. The first shower was to clean her body, this one was to cleanse her heart. She shivered, the body temperature decreasing at a quick speed. Her hand found the wall as the other one reached for the shower knob.

Right in the process of doing so, she was struck by what she'd later call an epiphany.

" _Them butterflies."_ Misty'd said.

…and she'd made Cordelia feel her belly, in which the addressed butterflies supposedly resided.

" _I feel them right now,"_ said the girl's voice in her head.

Now…was an adverb to describe the present time.

The present time, in this case, was the moment in which both of them were on the bed, with a hand on the other's stomach…

Butterflies. Now. Butterflies… _"Feel them?"_

 **No, that can't be.** Her inner voice was harsh.

It was an hour later that the Supreme finally got out of the glacial shower, though her mind not as clear as a Buddhist monk's. Sliding under the duvet and being pulled into the arms of the drowsing younger woman, Cordelia relished in the heat the other's limbs radiated.

"Hmm, your feet," said the girl, before tightening her embrace. The words vibrated through Cordelia's spine. "You gonna catch a cold."

The older woman simply hummed in response. If catching a cold was the result of this sweet torture, so be it. She was the strongest witch of all for crying out loud. Overcoming a cold would be easier than killing a bug. A butterfly to be more precise.

Her internal chaos slipped out of her mouth as a strangulated sigh.

She'd much rather become sick than lovesick.


	19. Lilac Shampoo

**Summary:** The former angel finds a scar on Cordelia's back. Godsent series.

 **A/N:** It's a bit sexier than the usual Godsent one-shots…you're welcome.

4/21/16

* * *

Light footsteps echoed in the hallway of the coven, accompanied by the soft breathing of Misty. On her face was an uncharacteristically serious expression.

She knew Cordelia was still in the bathroom, taking a shower; that's why she was hanging out with other girls in the first place. But the situation called for an immediate action. Her knuckles offhandedly knocked the bathroom door once and twice, and the girl reached for the doorknob soon afterwards.

On the other side of the door, the Supreme barely managed to wrap a piece of towel before the door swung open. Much to her annoyance and frustration, the towel wasn't big enough for her liking. It was meant to be used for hair, not to cover the body of a fully grown woman. Why wasn't her bathrobe hung closer? It was definitely the result of her poor foresight.

The wild blonde walked in, absolutely blind to the woman's red face.

"Misty, I told you, you can't just barge in like that," said Cordelia. Her damp fingers nervously, but tightly, grasped the towel in front of her chest.

"But I knocked," the girl told her as she failed to see the problem.

"You have to knock AND wait for the person to say 'come in'. I didn't say 'come in'. I wasn't ready yet."

The taller blonde pursed her lips in harmless protest. "But it was urgent."

"What? What's wrong?" Cordelia's heart froze for a moment at the potential hazard. Was someone injured? Did someone set the house on fire? What if witch hunters came attacking the coven?

"I forgot to brush my teeth," Misty answered, still looking grave, as she took her toothbrush out of the pantry. "A lady on TV said it was real important. I'm not about to have my teeth drilled, you know?"

The former angel continued to mind her own business, while the towel-clad headmistress was left dumbfounded. She shook her head, not to chide the wild blonde, but to laugh at herself. The girl's mind was a labyrinth. To expect it to be straightforward was such a nonsensical idea.

Brushing her teeth with solemn eager, Misty stole a glance at the older woman through the mirror.

Her usually straight hair had slight curls when wet. The porcelain complexion of her face was a little less perfect without the makeup covering up the freckles. Her forehead was creased in concentration as she applied some stuff on her face. Cordelia Goode was the most flawless human, the former angel mused.

The shorter woman turned her back to the other. The blue eyes left the mirror, only to stare at the real body next to her. The shoulder muscles moved like a strange creature under the towel, captivating the younger blonde. Then her entire interest was caught by a scar, a pink-white straight line along the spine.

She instinctually raised her hand, and brushed her fingers against the tissue.

"You have a scar right here. You knew that?"

The contact alone nearly caused Cordelia to have a heart attack. She was caught off guard. Stupid of her. The girl's pointer finger started to stroke and circle around the said scar, and the Supreme wondered how her body wasn't combusting to ashes.

"How'd you get it?" the taller blonde kept going, without realizing the ordeal the Supreme was going through in the very moment. The rough texture of the lone scar on the smooth canvas of Cordelia's skin felt soothing for some reasons. Swirl, swirl, going up and down, her finger had a mind of its own.

Cordelia tightened her grip on the edge of the porcelain sink. She didn't have enough faith in her legs to support her weight if she let it go. "I got attacked by, um, a dog when I was little… I had to get six stitches."

Misty let out hums in response. She could've stopped right there, if she'd chosen to do so, since the other woman seemed to be at a loss for words (Cordelia always fell silent when Misty touched her. What's up with that?). But the desire to explore her body was too simply immense and overpowering for the wild blonde to resist.

The alchemist's bare body wasn't a totally foreign sight; Misty had seen it several times when she walked into the bathroom without much of an invitation ( _"It's called invasion of privacy, Misty."_ ) Yet, to look at it without any barrier between them –let it be towels, bubbles, or the shower curtain– was certainly a whole new experience.

Her pointer finger slid down to the lower area, the untapped place, where only so many people had been blessed enough to see. The former angel wondered if there were more constellations of freckles under the piece of cloth, waiting to be discovered, waiting to be named.

Her newly-gained heart drummed hard in her ribcage. The wild blonde inhaled, before her hand flattened against the milky back of the woman. She had never realized how much she'd desired to feel the skin until then. They had hugged, cuddled with each other at night, but it was all Misty's unconscious attempts to feel the warmth of Cordelia's skin.

Wrapping her arms around the half-naked Supreme, the taller blonde pressed her front to her back. The flowery scent of the woman oh-so-gently invaded the wild blonde's nostrils as she nuzzled into the damp hair.

"You smell so good," she murmured in the crook of Cordelia's neck. The body in her strong, insistent arms shivered. "There ain't no flowers in heaven, you know? They are of this earth. All the beautiful things are. They belong here, not up there. Flowers, rainbows, Stevie, you…"

"Misty…" the headmistress could only stammer out.

Her head was swimming. Feeling beyond euphoric, the woman was on the verge of passing out from dizziness. It wasn't news to anyone that the girl's way of showing affection could be quite inappropriate, especially so when the target of affection was Cordelia. It would make her a liar to deny she disliked the attention. It was also true, however, that she wished multiple times before the younger girl would realize the improperness of her action. It flustered her, confused her, and disoriented her, absolutely to no end.

But this didn't compare to anything she'd ever experienced with the former angel. There being nothing but a small towel to separate their bodies, with Misty breathing in her ear, the Supreme found it incredibly hard to ignore the ache between her legs. How ironic. The omnipotent witch, whom everyone admired and feared simultaneously, was so easily reduced to no less than a sack of potatoes. All of it, by a girl who didn't even know a thing about magic.

She wasn't sure which she needed to worry about more, the towel that was threatening to fall off or her heart. Neither of them couldn't be let go. If the towel fell off, her heart would stop. If her heart stopped, her arms would let go of the towel. At least, if her heart exploded, she wouldn't have to worry about her nakedness.

"What flower is this? It smells real good." Misty breathed in the scent again. Even with her eyes closed, there was a field of flowers behind her eyelids, glowing in every color that existed in this universe.

The shorter blonde's jaw tightened to keep her body from trembling. "It's lilac," she answered. With every word coming out of her mouth, with every breath she took, her mind became foggier. "I changed the shampoo."

Cordelia thanked God when those arms around her disappeared. Clearing her throat, her fingers played again with the rim of the towel.

The younger woman came back with a bottle of shampoo. "This one?"

The headmistress answered with a nod, not confident enough to actually use her voice yet. Despite the flustered state, her eyes crinkled up at the sight of the girl, whose nose was practically touching the opened lid. The wild blonde took in the scent wholeheartedly, both of her hands holing the bottle. This made Cordelia let out chuckles.

"You can't drink it, you know that, right?"

Misty's content smile dropped at that. "I know." Contrary to the words spoken, there was a thread of disappointment woven into her voice.

Cordelia's heart, which had calmed down to some extent by now, fluttered at the sight. The girl looked like a lost puppy, and it was so endearing.

"Did I tell you that the bakery in downtown had lilac blackberry scorns?" said the older blonde, her brows raised gently, yet mischievously. "They smell like that shampoo, but you can actually eat them?"

The blue eyes widened and twinkled. "Really? You never told me that! Let's go get them! I want tons of them!" Her hand grabbed the wrist of the Supreme's, urging her out of the place.

Bubbles of giggles escaped Cordelia's mouth. "Wait, Misty. I'm not wearing anything. You don't want me arrested for public indecency, do you?"

Misty just chuckled.


	20. Ripe

**Cordelia attempts to make strawberry cake. The former angel helps. Godsent series.**

6/7/16

* * *

High-pitched giggles and chuckles of the girls filled Miss Robichaux's, bouncing against the high walls. Birds chirped outside the windows as they bathed in gentle sunlight. Everything that existed in the world, it seemed in the moment, was immersed in warmth, gentleness, carefreeness.

Apparently it wasn't the case for Cordelia.

Her forehead creased slightly in concentration as she poured every bit of energy and brainpower to spread whipped cream neatly on cake sponge, food-colored in coral. Cooking wasn't her forte; although she loved making something for other people, it couldn't be denied that she tended to settle for easy recipes. Still, the inexplicable urge to challenge her limits would hit the young Supreme once in a blue moon. She had woken up with the urge that morning, gone to the supermarket, and spent the last two hours making that cake.

It was such a strenuous, time-consuming task, but it was paying off so far, or the woman thought.

Having been done and satisfied with the whipped cream, she inhaled rather proudly. The next step was the final touch. _Easy, easy._ The chocolate brown eyes looked over the kitchen isle. _Strange_ , the headmistress frowned, her strong brows knitted together. She remembered putting a pack of strawberries somewhere. How would she make strawberry cake without any of them? Ironically enough, it was a bigger challenge than creating fire out of thin air. _The girls are going to call me a fraud._

Her confused eyes, at last, landed on the wild blonde, who sat across the island to 'help' Cordelia. It didn't go unnoticed that her mouth was moving, and the shorter woman let out a heavy sigh.

 _Goddamn it._

"Misty," the headmistress spoke firmly. "Where are the strawberries?"

The ocean blue eyes of the girl widened in alarm, her mouth slowly stopping its movement. She could tell from the stern tone of Cordelia that the question was, in essence, rhetorical, and therefore she was in some kind of trouble.

Swallowing what was already in her mouth, Misty dropped her gaze onto the last piece of the edible rubies in her hand. As she put the fruit on the table, there was a huge grin across the girl's face. Innocuous, oblivious, sheepish, but somehow very mischievous as though she knew she could get away with anything with that grin.

Continuing their staring contest, the Supreme made an attempt to look serious, but nearly failing. _Where did she learn to do that? Why does she have to look so darn cute?_ Cordelia let out a couple of coughs in order to collect herself, gathering all of her willpower to prevent her from smiling.

As if on cue, Madison walked in, greeting the two older women with "S'up."

The cheap Hollywood star looked at the unfinished cake, and raised a brow skeptically. It had been almost two hours since the Cordelia had put on her apron. It should have been done by now. But it was Cordelia. The dirty blonde was very aware of the fact that the Supreme lacked compatibility when it comes to cooking.

"Where the hell are the strawberries?"

The oldest woman of the three exhaled, undoing her apron rather exasperatedly. "Misty ate them all. I need to go buy them again."

"Not all. I left one here." The former angel, feeling a bit like defending herself, said to Madison. Her ringed finger pointed at the last berry on the island.

Madison put a hand on the girl's shoulder. On her face was an uncharacteristically sympathetic smile. No one knew, but the actress was actually quite fond of the wild blonde. As unrealistic and unimaginable as it was, they were partners in crime. "Don't worry," Madison said, before glancing at the headmistress. "She's just cranky that you haven't eaten her cherry yet."

Cordelia's eyes widened in disbelief, a bit amused by the dirty blonde's brain that could make everything sexual. It didn't help at all that the wild blonde, with her usual innocent obliviousness, looked at her with such excitement.

"You have cherries?"

Cordelia felt her ears burn. "No, I definitely do not."

The shortest girl of the trio, with her eternal energy to destroy peace, whispered something in Misty's ear. It was far more entertaining than drinking with strangers in a club, or getting stoned in her room.

Although having no idea what they could possibly be talking about, the Supreme knew it couldn't be good. Sure enough, the wild blonde's brows knotted in confusion.

"Why are you hiding your cherries in your pants?"

Cordelia's jaw dropped at that, while the dirty blonde halfheartedly tried to suppress her laugh.

"Madison, in my office," the headmistress said with her firm voice.

"Not until the cake is done," Madison shook her head, the trademark conceited smirk on her face. "Don't you need to go for groceries?"

"Oh, I know!" the wild blonde exclaimed all of a sudden. "We should make cherry cake instead! I've never eaten cherries before!"

Her innocent suggestion drew blood to Cordelia's entire face. Madison was nearly dying from laughing too much.

"I do not have cherries, ok?" the worked-up Supreme answered.

"I'm confused."

The actress again put her hand on the girl's upper arm, reassuring her without a word that she had every reason to be confused. "Seeing is believing, right?" she said, and then proceeded to command, "Take your panties off, Cordy."

Though still clueless as to why Cordelia was so flustered, one thing was sure in the girl's heaven blue eyes; she and the dirty blonde were getting along more than just fine. It certainly was the aspect of the Supreme that rarely showed around Misty. Her voice raspier with irritation, her narrowed brown eyes, her everything that the former angel wasn't used to seeing.

While two of them continued to argue, Misty reached for the last strawberry left on the table. _Nobody's gonna eat it_ , she figured and put it in her mouth.


End file.
